Living the Dream
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Professor Mills is determined to help Emma's dream to become a surgeon come true but when personal lives, feelings and other people get in the way, Regina will stop at nothing to support the blonde even if it means the possibility of letting her go.. More info inside! SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to go with a 'Friends' route with regards to the rules of college and that a relationship is only frowned upon and not illegal. However there will be struggles with both women's personal lives that will both pull them apart and bring them closer together. It is SwanQueen endgame! :) let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter 1**

Clutching one of her much needed books on Science, Emma Swan makes her way through the college campus corridor alongside her closest friend of who she had known for many years. Reaching the room in which she was headed, the blonde pauses by the door before running her free hand through her loose blonde curls. "Last class of the day...3 more months and hopefully I can go to med school.. _if_ I get in.."

Scoffing the tall brunette raises an eyebrow to her friend. "If you get in? Come on no one has worked as hard as you, not just with school and college but you have literally saved since you were 12 and on a paper round to get into med school. When do you need to apply?"

"Once my exam results are in and are high enough, just need to get these last few classes out of the way before taking them" Emma inhales nervously at the thought. "But seriously Ruby what if I don't get in? What am I supposed to do?"

Rubbing the blonde's arm, Ruby looks sympathetic. "You _will_ but..if you want some reassurance why not ask the professor for some advice? Maybe she could give you an inkling on how your work is going and whether extra revision will be needed?"

Weighing up her options, the blonde nods with a small smile. "Okay. Let's just get the class done first. I still don't get why you're doing these classes when your Granny expects you to take over the family business"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette pouts as she follows Emma into the room. "Please don't remind me, she's driving me insane and doesn't get that I have my own ambitions"

Letting out a chuckle, the blonde pauses, briefly watching as to where her friend goes to sit before approaching the professors desk. Glancing across from her seat, the brunette professor raises an eyebrow. "Yes Miss Swan?"

Clearing her throat slightly from the uneasy stare she is receiving, Emma bites her lip. "Would it be possible to have a talk with you after the lecture about my progress? I need some advice on my application for medical school"

Trying to hide a smile at the reaction that the blonde has given her, the professor nods. "Of course. Although I can inform you now that you have nothing to worry about dear"

"Oh.." Slowly smiling, relieved, the blonde nods in acknowledgment to thank the woman then turns to find her seat beside Ruby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing to pack her books and notepad away, Emma lifts her bag onto her desk and pulls the zip, reaching for her glasses case. Having watched the young woman, the professor closes the classroom door once the last student has dispersed then walks up to the blonde's desk before perching herself against the desk in front and crossing her arms in a relaxing stance. "So Miss Swan, what exactly did you need my help with? Have you got the application with you?"

Abandoning her glasses case to the desk, Emma then pulls out an envelope containing the application forms that needed to be filled. "I made a start but then I lost my nerve as I realised I should technically wait until my exams are over..it could all go wrong"

"There is nothing wrong with giving yourself a head start and you clearly know in your mind exactly what you want to do with your life so why not fill it in?" Taking the papers out the envelope, the brunette scans the page then gestures towards the seat behind the blonde. "Sit down.." Reaching behind herself, the professor pulls the desk chair out in which she was stood against and sits down, facing the worried student.

Having sat down by the older woman's orders, the blonde bites on her gum with worry and fiddles with her pen. "What if I end up having a major freak out over my exams and mess them all up?" Sighing, Emma slumps back. "I need this..I need a fresh start.."

Frowning slightly, the brunette places the papers down on the blonde's desk before clasping her hands together on the surface. "Are you having any problems that could effect your focus?"

"No..not really. I mean everyone has _problems_ at home but it's nothing serious.." Emma explains with a conflicted look.

Pursing her lips, not really believing a word that the blonde had just said, the professor once again lifts the papers. "How about we fill them in together? That way you won't get anything wrong. We will leave the space for your results for now and I can also write you a reference" staring directly at Emma, the brunette smiles in reassurance. "With your knowledge, you will get in Emma"

Starting to calm, the blonde then leans forward against the desk to meet the woman and holds the pen out for the professor to take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After completing what could be done on the application forms and packing away, both women make their way out of the building with the brunette tightening her belt strap on her Mac while Emma hugs her arms over her jean jacket. Noticing that it is now dark, the professor glances over towards the blonde. "Looks like we took longer than we thought. May I offer you a lift home? Actually forget I asked..you probably live on campus"

Shaking her head abruptly, the blonde feels awkward at what she is about to confess. "No..I..well i couldn't afford a room here and save for med school and there is no need, thank you, but my father is a little..funny about people at the house"

"Oh..we'll have a safe journey home Miss Swan" giving a brief smile, the brunette goes to head towards her car.

"Professor Mills?"

"Hm?" Stopping by her car door, the professor looks over her shoulder at the young woman.

Smiling, Emma goes coy. "Thank you..for all your help"

"Not a problem dear and its Regina..we are out of hours and we are both adults I'm sure we can drop the formalities"

Nodding, the blonde repeats. "Thank you..Regina.."

Feeling bad for just leaving Emma behind, the brunette frowns in concern. "Are you sure you don't want a lift? I can always drop you off in your street and not outside your house?"

Sensing Regina's worry, the blonde looks down for a moment. "Okay..sure.."

Turning and getting into her car, the professor leans across and pushes the passenger door open then waits for Emma to get in. Circling the vehicle and sliding in, the blonde closes the door and passes directions as to where to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, what happened?!"

Rolling her eyes, Emma looks towards Ruby as they sat in their local diner with a coffee before their final lecture of the day. "Nothing? She gave me a lift home? Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

Smirking, the tall brunette quickly remarks. "Because of your growing crush ever since you saw her?"

Frowning, the blonde chuckles. "No I haven't. I mean yes who wouldn't find her attractive, but crush? No"

"If you say so. We will soon find out if you end up making puppy eyes at the woman during class" teasing, Ruby stands from their booth and waves towards her Granny before heading out.

Sighing, Emma follows. "Even if I did have a crush, so what? She would never look at me twice in that way"

Stopping within the pathway, the tall brunette sniggers. "Then how comes out of the whole entire class, you are the only one she has ever called by first name? She always uses people's last names but yet the occasional _Emma_ gets out there"

"That is what you're seriously going by? That she calls me by my _name_? Honestly all that happened was that she helped me fill out my med papers!" The blonde shakes her head in disbelief then continues on to campus, heading towards the building in which they were to have their lecture which just so happens to be with the brunette professor herself.

Strolling in beside her friend, Ruby nudges the blonde with a wink as she leads off to sit down. Suddenly becoming conscious of the tall brunette's obvious behaviour, Emma looks a little wide eyed as she goes to follow but is prevented by a hand upon her arm. Glancing over to find the owner to be Regina, the blonde subtly gulps.

"Miss Swan is everything alright?"

Merely nodding, Emma attempts a small smile then makes her way over to sit beside Ruby who is currently trying to hold back her laughter at the previous scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the students once again file out of the room leaving Emma to trail behind her brunette friend, the blonde stop within the doorway hearing her name being called and looks over towards the professor's desk.

"Emma?.." Realising her error as Ruby is also still there, the brunette clears her throat awkwardly. "..er..Miss Swan?"

Sharing a look with her friend, the blonde turns back inside the class and closes the door. "Yeah?"

"Your focus wasn't completely there today was it? I marked what you had done in the first half of the lecture and you didn't..score..very well.."

Sighing in defeat, Emma nods while glancing down. "I know..I just I'm getting a little anxious and stressed over it all..it's really important to me and if I screw it up, then that is it. I'm going to be stuck living with my father for the rest of my life and I do _not_ want that"

Rising from her chair, Regina makes her way up to the young woman. "I understand but we need to find a way to prevent you from getting stressed..I know you know all of this Emma, I've seen it in your previous work"

Shrugging lightly, Emma cringes. "Yeah..well..panicking.."

Taking hold of both the blonde's arms, the professor prompts her to look at her. "First thing is to take a breath.."

Physically deflating at what is being said, the blonde then stares at her like it is pointless while internally feeling awkward at the woman having hold of her arms. Giving Emma's arms a small rub, Regina then let's go and turns back to her desk, moving some papers around. "What are you doing Thursday night?"

Blinking in shock of the words, Emma frowns. "I..erm..nothing, why?"

"Is there somewhere other than your home that we could meet? I am going to get you to get a hold on all this. You're going to be an excellent surgeon and one day in the future when you step up to say, become chief? You're going to thank me in your speech in front of all your colleagues" smirking over at the blonde playfully, Regina then smiles seeing the young woman laugh.

Calming herself, the blonde ends up on a chuckle. "Well you are going to be waiting a very long time for that to happen.."

Scolding Emma with her hands on her hips, the professor sighs. "Stop putting yourself down! Now..Thursday?"

Nodding, the blonde bites her lip. "I think I know a place, I will just need to check first"

"Okay. Well here is my number, just let me know..or if you're stuck on any work. Give me a call" passing over a business card, Regina smiles briefly then packs up the rest of her belongings. "Need a lift again?"

Twirling the card between her fingers, Emma grins. "Sure why not.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks for this Ruby and Granny..there was no way I could do this at home"

Glancing through the back of the diner as she sets out the last of the chairs for the evening customers, the tall brunette smiles at her friend who has prepared the back room for a study session. "Don't worry about it..just make sure you keep the door closed in case Leroy decides to join you, you know what he is like after one to many. Besides you want to impress right?"

Seeing her friends playful smirk, Emma rolls her eyes. "Seriously you need to stop with all this. One of these days you're going to slip up and say something in front of Regina"

"Regina is it? Oh Swan you are totally in there!"

Throwing her hands up in defeat, the blonde shrugs. "I'm ignoring you now.."

Hearing the jingle of the small bell above the diner door, Ruby scans across at the new customer. "Yeah well..you have a professor present anyway" heading over to the older woman, the tall brunette informs her professor that Emma is out the back then heads around the counter to help Granny.

Following through to where Ruby directed, Regina smiles upon seeing Emma stood by the couch, sipping from a bottle of water. "I know I said that you needed to de-stress dear but here? With a couch?"

Not clocking onto her playful tone, the blonde lowers her water bottle a little wide eyed. "I can drag a table through from the diner if you want?"

Shaking her head with a chuckle, the brunette removes her Mac then places her bag down beside the couch. "Right..sit down Miss Swan"

Biting her lip, Emma raises an eyebrow but sits on the couch. "What exactly are we going to be doing? You never specified..just that you want me to get a hold on..my work?"

Sitting down beside the blonde, the professor places a hand on the young woman's arm. "We are going to have a little advice session. When you work or revise, where do you usually do it?"

Shrugging a little while glancing towards her arm, Emma replies. "Depends..sometimes just my room as it's the only place in the house I can actually have some peace or the library..but even then I can't focus completely because I'm always watching the clock to see when they are closing.."

Giving a little frown while thinking it over, Regina then looks towards Emma again. "Okay. What relaxes you the most? For some it's listening to music.."

"Sometimes..but I can't at home because my father..he finds it rude if I have earphones on.." Feeling a little awkward talking about her father, the blonde rubs her hands along her knees.

"Emma..is everything okay at home? Surely your father must know that you're an adult about to finish college. I know by the time I was 21, my mother was practically kicking me out the door to enjoy my freedom and independence.."

Nodding, the blonde attempts a smile. "Yes it's fine..he's just a little overprotective. I think mainly because I'm adopted and actually I'm 24. I couldn't go to college straight away and had to leave it a couple of years..it's just made me more determined now though"

Taking a deep breath, the professor gulps while muttering to herself as she reaches for her bag. "I can't believe I'm doing this.." Going inside and pulling out a key, the brunette holds it out to Emma. "Now I'm only doing this because I believe in you and I'm trusting you.."

Screwing her nose confused, the blonde gestures to the key. "What is that for?"

"My family has an apartment a couple of blocks down the street for when they come to visit as my parents don't live here and insist on not imposing in my house. They are not coming for a couple of months so..use it. Use it for your studying but please make sure you don't break anything or have any wild parties. I'm putting a lot of faith in you Miss Swan.."

Looking speechless, Emma accepts the key. "I..erm..thank you..but..are you sure?"

Nodding, Regina clasps her hands together upon her lap. "When you're ready to use it, I'll come and meet you so that I can show you what's what..you may even use my desk in the back room"

"Okay.." Giving a coy smile, the blonde then bites her lip. "So technically this wasn't really a lesson so to speak?"

Pursing her lips, the brunette shakes her head in disbelief. "Of course it is..I also want you to redo your work from Tuesday's lecture" pulling out some papers from her bag, the professor lays them on the coffee table and stands. "You got twenty minutes Swan"

Dropping her mouth open, Emma watches as the older woman makes her way back to the diner then lifts the papers with a pout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finishing sooner than the time given, Emma grins to herself and strolls into the diner triumphantly then heads up to the counter where her professor is sat upon a stool while nursing a coffee. "Done!" Placing the papers in front of the brunette, the blonde looks smug.

Releasing her grip on the mug in front of her, Regina raises an eyebrow as she side glances at the young woman. "Little full of yourself aren't we?"

Bouncing slightly on her feet, Emma nods with a grin. "Because I'm right and that's right..I've got this"

Chuckling at the blonde's sudden confidence, the brunette scans over the pages. "It would appear that you are dear..now if you just keep this up, you will sail into med school"

"I've been trying to tell her like forever" Ruby cuts in, joining the pair but on the opposite side of the counter as she is serving.

"Looks like you have all the support you need..." The professor states while looking towards the blonde.

Sniggering, Emma takes the papers to head through to the back again. "Not all the support but yeah.."

Frowning, Regina clasps her hands around her mug once again then looks towards the tall brunette in front of her. "Was that comment directed towards her father by any chance?"

Waving her head, Ruby thinks. "It's possible. It's not that she doesn't get support..well at least I don't think it's just that but, he likes her to be at home..he needs to know where she is always.."

Staring back to the empty space in which Emma disappeared, Regina mutters under her breath. "That can't be healthy.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Saturday came around, Emma found herself at a loss. She tried revising but then her father needed the house for a business meeting of some sort and so here she was sat in her bug wondering what to do. He had informed her that she shouldn't go far and needed to know of her whereabouts. _'Really? I'm 24 this is ridiculous!'_ Sighing, the blonde glances up at the house then lifts a small key out of her pocket. Mulling over her options, she quickly sets her car into drive and pulls out of the driveway.

Soon finding herself stood outside an apartment building, Emma looks up at the high rise then twirls the key within her hands. Should she just go up? Or should she inform Regina like the woman had proposed? Rolling her eyes, the blonde reaches for her phone and dials.

 _"Hello?"_

Realising that it is the first time they have spoken on a phone, Emma gulps while wetting her lips. "Hey..it's Emma. Listen I'm at your parents apartment..I needed somewhere peaceful..so..is it okay if I just go up? If it's not I've got my bug it's fine"

 _"Wait for me in the foyer. I'm coming over..and bug?"_

Looking to the ground to hide a smile, the blonde nods to herself. "My car..it's a beetle..so bug..yellow..worn down.." Hearing the woman laugh lightly, Emma hitches her breath.

 _"Oh. I see. Well give me 5 minutes"_

"Okay..see you soon.." The blonde hangs up and heads into the foyer as instructed then waits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching as the brunette comes rushing through the revolving doors, heels clicking hard against the marble floor, Emma tries her hardest to not let her jaw drop at the sight. Yes Regina was always well dressed for her job but this was completely different. Her usually straight shoulder length hair was now curled and clipped up at the back, leaving a couple of loose strands to frame her face while wearing a black, completely sequinned dress with a silver suit jacket, black clutch and heels to match.

Beginning to stare, the blonde then blinks before speaking. "Are you going out?"

Forgetting, Regina briefly glances down at herself then waves a hand. "Yes, friends party..birthday..she's decided to have it at that new club in the city.."

"Then what are you doing here? Please don't tell me I just ruined your plans. Go have fun!" Gesturing in a rather demanding tone, Emma glares at the woman while pointing to the door.

Not being able to help but smile, the brunette then holds her hand out for the key within the blonde's hands. "I'm not going anywhere until you're settled"

Trying to hold her stare, the blonde then sighs. "Fine let's go" dropping the key onto the professors palm, Emma then tries to hurry her along. "Come on, keeping moving"

Being lightly pushed towards the elevator, Regina raises an eyebrow as she glances over her shoulder. "Need I remind of who you are talking to Miss Swan?"

Rolling her eyes as they step inside and press for which floor they need, Emma replies. "I am well aware of who I am talking to _Regina_ "

Squinting towards the young woman, Regina crosses her arms. "You're never this confident in class"

Shrugging, the blonde presses the button again impatiently as the doors begin to close. "Yeah well..learning and flirting are two different things"

Intrigued, the brunette clears her throat realising that the young woman has no clue on what she just said. "...hm...flirting?"

Eyes widening, Emma gulps. "Well..I..it's not..it's not that I like you.." Seeing the woman frown, the blonde mentally kicks herself. "..I mean I do like you obviously you're not a horrible person to not like but I mean I don't like you in that way..you're..you and I'm me..and we would never go..but you're cool.." Frowning herself while thinking _'cool?'_ , Emma bites her lip quickly to stop herself saying anything more.

Listening to the whole rambling speech from the young woman, Regina appears confused and doesn't know whether she should feel hurt or not. "What exactly do you mean, you're you and I'm me?"

Gesturing to their appearences, Emma explains. "Because you're..all like that and I'm all like this.."

Hearing the ding of the bell as they reach their floor and the doors open, the professor steps out first while commenting. "You should never judge a book Miss Swan"

"True but you're always dressed all..fancy and..-"

"So you think what? I don't own a pair of jeans? Because if you must know I do and too be honest right now I don't know whether I should feel insulted. Yes I like to wear clothes that are on the fancier side but that's for my own pleasure and it most certainly does not make me superior than anyone else"

Realising she has put her foot in it while following the irritated woman, the blonde appears apologetic. "I didn't mean it like that..I just meant..I guess I wouldn't understand what you would see in me if..if..there were a connection?"

Pausing along the corridor, Regina turns to face the young woman with a less irritated and more sympathetic gaze. "Emma..like I just stated..I am not better for the clothes I wear which means you're no less with what you wear. You have nothing to worry about in the looks department anyway, but what I would hope others would see in you or someone you eventually meet, is that you are kind, smart, considerate and extremely talented. If they cannot see that, they are not worth your time"

Remaining quiet, Emma dares to meet the older woman's eyes then smiles a little.

Gripping the keys in her hand, the brunette then makes her way up to the apartment door and opens it. "On that note, I believe a drink is now in order after that in depth conversation before I depart for my friends birthday"

Looking surprised, the blonde closes the door behind them as Regina makes her way over to the kitchen a joined to the living area and immediately searches within the fridge for some wine before retrieving two glasses for them both.

 _A/N: I don't buy Emma's little speech on not liking her..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abandoning any current thought on studying, Emma sits beside her professor on the couch within the Mills family apartment. Watching as the brunette finishes her glass of wine, the blonde questions. "Shouldn't you be with your friends right now?"

Shrugging with a pursed lip, Regina reaches for the bottle to refill her glass. "Trust me, I won't be missed..I'll just slip in when there is half an hour left so I don't need an escape plan"

"Oh? Why would you need to escape?" Holding out her glass and accepting the older woman's offer of more wine, Emma watches intrigued as to what her answer may be.

"Let's just say when your best friend is about to pop out her fourth child and you end up being the only singleton at the party, you need an escape plan in order, as there will be a few set ups lined up in curtesy of that said friend"

Laughing a little, the blonde sips her wine. "Why don't you just tell her you're seeing someone already?"

Sniggering, the brunette shakes her head. "That would start an inquisition over who, where and when"

"Then..."exhaling deeply, the younger woman bites her lip before smiling. "I'm out..I have nothing left to suggest"

Smiling back, the professor leans her head back against the top of the couch momentarily before lifting it and looking back to Emma. "Anyway. You need to study. I'm going to raid the fridge to soak up some of this alcohol before I need to leave"

"Seriously two glasses and you're drunk?" the blonde raises an eyebrow while watching the older woman stand and make her way over to the kitchen.

"I never said I was drunk dear, just making sure I have a clear head before I go into battle"

"True but when your professor announces she's going to _raid_ the fridge, something is clearly not right.."

Placing her hand on her hip, Regina looks unimpressed. "I think I should be insulted. You. _Work_."

Muttering under her breath, Emma retrieves her bag to search for her books. "Kinda hard when you're distracted.."

Pausing by the fridge, the professor sighs to herself having heard then makes her way back to the couch without a word, collecting her bag and heading towards the front door. Looking over completely confused, the blonde quickly stands. "Regina?"

Gripping the door handle, the brunette glances over her shoulder. "I told you Emma. Work. I'll see you on Monday" yanking at the door, Regina pulls it opens and steps out, leaving a conflicted blonde to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the classroom door on Monday, Emma waits until a small 'come in' is heard before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Without so much as lifting her head, the professor continues marking across a test paper. "What can I do for you Miss Swan? You don't have a lecture with me today"

Slightly taken aback by the change of atmosphere between them, the blonde swallows hard. "I know I don't..I just..if I did something Saturday to upset you, I'm sorry..you bolted pretty quick out that door"

Sighing, the brunette drops her pen then looks over while rubbing her forehead. "Emma...you have nothing to be sorry for..it was me. I realised how foolish I had been keeping you from your work and so I left. I don't want to be a _distraction_ "

"Oh.." Looking guilty, Emma cringes.

"Yes dear, I heard.." Rising from her seat, Regina walks up to the blonde. "That being said. I'm glad I heard so I could help you further by not being in the way..from now on, I will not be setting foot in the apartment unless absolutely necessary"

"You don't need to do that. I enjoyed your company.." Giving a coy smile, the blonde then perches herself against a desk.

"And your company was much preferred to those who were at my friends gathering.." Clasping her hands together in front of herself, the brunette clears her throat. "It was awkward to say the least"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma smirks. "Get set up did we?"

"Yes. Who turned out to be a family friend which was even more awkward, I'm surprised I haven't had my mother on the phone wanting details"

Shoving her hands in her pockets, the blonde bites her lip. "Will..will you be seeing them again?.."

Running a hand through her hair as she makes her way back to her desk, the professor replies. "I'm not sure..there was an exchange of numbers but that again was thanks to my friend"

Feeling a slight tint of jealousy, Emma goes to speak but it cut off by the brunette's phone ringing. "Maybe that's them now.."

"Sorry, one moment" taking her phone and turning towards the window, Regina answers, leaving the younger woman to glance around the room through the silence.

"Is..yes..no, I'll be right there..I'm coming now" hanging up in a panic, the professor turns back to her desk and frantically begins to collect her papers, dropping the majority on the floor.

"Regina?" Heading over quickly to help pick up the papers, the blonde crouches down by the desk then grabs at the older woman's arm, noticing that she is shaking. "Hey what is it?"

Managing to file the papers into her folder and shove the whole contents in a bag, the brunette grows teary as she stands. "My father is in hospital..they reckon he had a heart attack..I need to go"

Watching her professor rush to the door and out, Emma quickly follows. "I'm coming with you. Give my your keys, you're not driving"

Reaching her car, Regina goes to protest but simply nods, passing the keys over and climbing into the passenger side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up by the entrance quickly so the brunette can head inside while she parks, Emma ducks her head down to stare through the window, watching as Regina hurries in the entrance and out of sight.

Reaching the nurses desk, the brunette goes to question where her father is but turns on hearing her name being called. "Mother.."

Wrapping her daughter in a hug having seen her distraught face, Cora speaks. "He's okay Regina, it was a heart attack but a small one..they said he will be just fine. They are looking him over now"

Clinging to her mother's back, the younger brunette questions. "Do they know what brought it on?"

"What they always say, stress. Henry has been over working himself with the company.."

Pulling back, Regina sniffles as the older woman wipes a tear from her daughters cheek. "Come on, they said we can see him shortly"

Nodding, the professor looks down the corridor wondering as to where Emma went and spots her to the side as if waiting. "Oh..mother sorry I just need to..."

Following her daughters gaze, Cora notices the awkward looking blonde and smiles. "You were with a friend?"

"No..well..I..she's in my class. I was speaking to her when you called. She offered to drive me here considering my state" Regina explains as Emma walks up to the pair.

"Hi..is your father okay?"

"He will be, thank you for coming with me and this is my mother Cora. Mother this is Emma.."

Shaking the young woman's hand, the older brunette continues to smile. "Hello Emma, it is nice to meet you although under unfortunate circumstances.."

"Yeah..I'm sorry about your husband Mrs Mills" the blonde nods in acknowledgment then looks to the younger brunette. "Here are your keys..I better get going.."

Frowning, Regina looks to her keys. "How will you get back?"

"I can get the bus, it's fine" smiling in reassurance, Emma backs up a little.

Watching her daughter become conflicted, Cora steps to the side and towards the desk to ask for any more updates.

"Please stay..at least then I can drive you home..or near your home as you've said previously" the professor looks pleadingly at the blonde. "Please"

"Sure..." The blonde gives a small smile then walks up to the brunette as the woman pats her arm in thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking around the couch in the Mills apartment, Emma passes Regina her cup of coffee before squeezing the woman's shoulder in comfort as the brunette stares ahead. Briefly glancing up, the professor blinks as her eyes water then sips on the hot liquid given to her. Sitting down beside the professor, the blonde continues to watch cautiously. "What did they say in the end?"

"That he will need to stay in the week but there is no serious concern. He just needs to cut back and rest"

Placing her own drink down on the coffee table, Emma looks hopeful. "See, he's going to be fine"

Looking over to see the younger woman smile, Regina smiles back. "You are going to make a great doctor you know..you've made me feel better just by your words"

Chuckling, the blonde shrugs then smiles again causing the brunette to laugh. "I aim to please"

"Oh really. Well you really helped today so thank you"

"What are friends for?"

"Are we?" Frowning slightly, the professor looks intrigued. "Are we friends?"

"I'd like to think so" Emma confesses while looking away embarrassed.

Placing her mug beside the blonde's on the table, Regina reaches across for the woman's hand, giving it a squeeze between her own. "Then we are"

Turning back to the brunette, the blonde then glances towards their hands and takes a deep breath. "Regina, I need to tell you something..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _"What are friends for?"_

 _"Are we?" Frowning slightly, the professor looks intrigued. "Are we friends?"_

 _"I'd like to think so" Emma confesses while looking away embarrassed._

 _Placing her mug beside the blonde's on the table, Regina reaches across for the woman's hand, giving it a squeeze between her own. "Then we are"_

 _Turning back to the brunette, the blonde then glances towards their hands and takes a deep breath. "Regina, I need to tell you something..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frowning in concern over the blonde's nervous state, Regina keeps hold of the woman's hand in hope of giving some form of comfort and ease. "Go on.."

"I erm..I..wasn't completely honest before..when I said that i..didn't like you that way" Trying her best to avoid the brunette's gaze, Emma glances towards her lap.

Screwing her nose slightly, something which the blonde tries not to look at finding it cute, the professor comments. "I'm afraid I don't understand.."

"That whole rambling moment in the elevator on Saturday..I lied because you caught me...I _was_ flirting with you and I panicked when you brought it up so I decided to defuse the subject completely..but the truth is I..do like you and the reason I am being honest now is because I don't think I can be friends with you based on a lie"

Raising an eyebrow surprised, Regina replies. "Oh Emma..I..I do like you just..i don't think-"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore, I get it. You're not interested but I hope we can still be friends" feeling deflated, the blonde bites her lip to stop a pout.

"No..it's not..that I..I just think with our professional relationship, that this would be..I mean..it would.." Continuing to look towards Emma, the brunette is a loss for words witnessing the blonde's rejected expression. Shaking her head briefly, the professor leans her head forward then lifts the younger woman's chin. Muttering a quick 'forgive me', Regina presses her lips lightly against Emma's then goes to draw back but is prevented as a pair of hands take hold against her waist to bring her closer, deepening the kiss. Moving back once again when air becomes an issue, the brunette looks slightly stunned towards the blonde and gulps. "I..I want to regret that but..I really can't.."

Letting out a small laugh at seeing Regina give a smile at her statement, the blonde clears her throat then stares at the woman. "So..."

"I should leave.." Standing rather quickly not trusting herself around the young woman, the professor glances down to meet Emma's slightly sad gaze. "This place is for you to..study not.."

"Make out with the professor?" Emma completes the older woman's sentence bluntly.

Cringing a little, Regina nods. "I just..I want you to succeed.."

Noticing the cringe and feeling bad for making the brunette feel that way, the blonde reaches out to loosely take her dangling hand. "And I will.." Smiling, the blonde lets go then reaches for the nearest textbook on the coffee table.

Watching briefly, the brunette then leaves with conflicting thoughts on how much she cares for Emma and wishes for more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for Emma, Regina was a no show during class on Tuesday and she prayed that everything was okay with the brunette's father. When the evening came around and despite having a very boring substitute professor for the lecture, the blonde had found herself back at the Mills apartment, finishing every piece of work she could find into the early hours before sneaking back home. Something she still found comical, a grown woman having to sneak into her own house in case her father notices she was home late from the _library_.

After meeting with Ruby for a much needed coffee Wednesday morning, Emma strolled slowly into class in no mood for the boring lecture she was about to endure.

"Oh..looks like it won't be as boring as yesterday after all.."

Snapping out of her tired daze, the blonde looks towards her brunette friend then over towards the desk to find Regina sat behind it sorting out today's plan and moving items on her desk which had been moved yesterday much to her dislike. "Oh.." Following Ruby to their desks, Emma sits down while keeping her eyes trained on the older woman at the front.

Shuffling some papers, the professor lifts her head to begin her lecture and let's out a small subtle smile upon seeing the blonde stare at her. "I must apologise for my absence yesterday as I had to take a personal day but I am now back and I do hope you will all stay focused with me today after your very..interesting lecture yesterday. Having read the notes, even _I_ would have fell asleep.." Hearing the class give a small laugh, the brunette nods then turns to the board. "Okay let's get started...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the class collect their belongings, Emma whispers towards her friend to go on ahead then makes her way up to the desk slowly, tilting her head to watch the rest of the students leave.

"Emma?"

Turning back to the brunette stood behind her desk, the blonde questions in concern. "Is everything okay with your father? You weren't in and I thought..are you okay?"

Chuckling lightly at the rush of questions, Regina takes the blondes arm to encourage the young woman to take a deep breath. "I was off because of my father but he is fine. My mother simply needed some support as he will be discharged by the end of the week..as for me? I'm just a little tired"

Visibly relaxing with a sigh of a relief, Emma gives a small smile. "Okay.."

"Okay" smiling back, the professor begins packing up her desk silently. Watching for a moment, the blonde bites her lip then heads towards the door. Pausing, Regina looks across to see what she assumed was Emma leaving the class only to watch the blonde close the door then lock it tight. "Emma what are you doing?"

Heading back to the older woman, the blonde circles the brunette's desk then stands before her. "I just needed to.."

Seeing the young woman move forward, Regina goes to protest. "Emma I don't think that we should-" feeling a pair of arms engulf her into a tight hug, the brunette stops talking and gradually lifts her arms up to hold onto Emma's back.

"I'm glad you're okay, and your father..I just thought..I know I needed this, maybe you did too.."

Clinging slightly, taking a chance by burying her face into the blondes shoulder, the professor nods against her as she takes in a deep breath, gaining the smell of the young woman's natural vanilla scent. Feeling Emma's arms loosen and disappear from her back, Regina looks up at seeing the blonde move away. With no hesitation, the brunette quickly leans forward and kisses her while reaching for the young woman's face.

Stumbling slightly not expecting it, Emma places a hand briefly onto the older woman's desk and kisses back before shifting closer again, locking her hands together around the brunette's waist. Slowing down with a couple of pecks, Regina disconnects their lips then rests her forehead against Emma's with a sigh before confessing in a whisper. "I can't _not_ do this.."

"I don't see why not. We are both consenting adults? It's not illegal" without moving, the blonde locks eyes with the brunette with a smile. "I want this..with you"

"Me too"

Pecking her lips, Emma moves back again but slides her hand into Regina's, linking their fingers tightly together. "Now this is the part where I go all responsible as it's usually you. I guess I have taken a page out of your book because I have all the work you set out completed"

Frowning, the professor looks confused. "I gave you work to last you at least until next week.."

Shrugging, the blonde bites her lip. "I wanted to get it done for you and for me..I just..having that other professor yesterday made me realise how much you _are_ actually helping me with my studies and you make me want to learn. Yes I have this dream to be somebody but I know for a fact that I won't be able to do it without you through my studies and by my side"

Stroking Emma's cheek with her thumb in awe, Regina responses. "And now you have exhausted yourself. I understand your motive but you need to take your time. Did you even sleep last night?"

"About an hour..."

"Emma.."

"I know! But now it's done..so..here" having to take her hand back, the blonde reaches in her bag and passes all the papers, placing them on the desk. "Now I have to go collect my textbooks from the apartment, there is only so many times I can use, I left them at the library as an excuse"

Realising, the brunette looks worried. "Emma your father..I don't think he would be happy if it finds out something is happening between us. He doesn't even like you going to the library without some deadline to be home. I don't want you hurt because of me"

"What?"

"I just..does he?..I need to know and I promise you can tell me anything..does he hurt you?"

"No. I told you..he's just..protective" the young woman explains with a frown. "He always has been..I'm not entirely sure why but..yeah.."

"Okay. Well like I said, _anything_.." Regina looks serious then takes hold of the blondes papers to put in her case. "Are you going to the apartment now? If so I'll follow you"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde tries to hide a smirk. "Haven't you got your own place to mark papers?"

"Yes but..maybe we could work together" the professor goes coy as she grabs her jacket and bag.

Making her way towards the door and quickly unlocking it, Emma smiles then holds the door open. "Maybe we can"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having parked both cars, the two women head up the elevator towards the apartment.

"Emma, I'm sorry to have to do this but..I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to studying at the library for a little while..now that my parents are in town and my father needs his rest, they need to apartment. I did insist on them staying with me as my house is most certainly big enough but..like i stated before they are stubborn.."

Listening to the older woman, Emma opens the apartment door. "It's fine, I don't want your father's recovery to suffer because I've taken the apartment and I can always use the house..you don't need to worry about me-"

"Regina? is that you dear?"

Sharing a look, the blonde gulps as Cora walks through from the corridor before spotting her textbooks neatly stacked on the table. Looking between the two women, the older woman raises an eyebrow. "I'm clearly missing something, I thought you weren't friends?" Teasing Regina after picking up on her daughter's feelings at the hospital, Cora smirks.

"We are..I mean..it's complicated.." The brunette nervously replies while looking at her mother.

"Complicated enough that you bring her here?" Gesturing towards the books, the older woman smiles towards Emma. "I see you have made yourself at home.."

"It's not- Mrs Mills, your daughter has been giving me some extra help with my studies. I have no where stable enough to do so and she offered the use of the apartment as you were away. I promise I haven't broken anything or moved anything..I just study.."

Seeing the blondes panicked expression, Cora takes her forearm. "Calm yourself child, i was only messing with you. However, I will need the apartment back"

Nodding, the blonde smiles. "Regina was just telling me.."

"Regina is it?"

Biting her lip coyly, Emma glances towards the younger brunette.

Rolling her eyes, understanding, Regina lightly places a hand to the blondes lower back discreetly. "Mother stop tormenting.."

Shrugging innocently, Cora smiles. "I have set up our room for when your father returns and I have just made some dinner which I need to take up to the hospital, you know your father and hospital food. There is extra left in the pot so why don't you two finish it off?"

"Thank you Mrs Mills but I will just take my books and be gone" Emma states while reaching for her books, hugging them to her chest.

"Oh..well maybe we could all have dinner another time?" Taking her coat and bag, Cora reaches for the tupperware box and opens the front door. "I will see you later dear and it was nice to meet you again Emma.." With a nod, the older brunette leaves.

Closing the door behind her mother, Regina turns towards the blonde sadly. "Do you have to go?"

"I don't have to I just..I thought you would want to get started on your marking and get home.." Emma responds while staring back.

Letting out a small scoff, the brunette strolls up to the younger woman slowly and pouts. "Home..to an empty house.." Shaking her head, the professor takes the books from the blondes grasp and settles them back on the table before taking one of Emma's hands. "I think we have both been _alone_ long enough.."

Allowing her free hand to reach out, taking hold of the back of Regina's head and tangling her fingers within the brunette's hair, the blonde leans forward and presses a kiss to the older woman's forehead. "You could be right"

 _A/N: like it so far? Also apologies for the lack of update just..you know I kinda met Lana and Rebecca this weekend :p most adorable pair of dorks ever!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pacing up and down at the front of the class, Regina scans the room at her students who were currently undertaking a mock exam before they sit through their final exam in 2 months time to determine whether they get a degree or not. Glancing up at the clock, the brunette then tilts her head to peer over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. It had been a little over a week since a few kisses were first shared between the pair and since then they had continued to meet up with the added pressure of Cora's constant questioning of when the blonde would come for dinner. Rubbing her hand across her forehead then temple, Emma sighs as she also looks up at the clock.

Frowning in concern, the older woman then clears her throat as she pauses in her step. "Time is up. Please can you leave your papers face down on your desk for collection as you leave the class. I will be marking them over the course of the weekend so you will receive your marking on Monday" watching at her students begin to stand and disperse from the room, the professor turns her attention towards Emma who appears sad as she collects her bag.

Heading towards the door, the blonde walks out without a word and hurries towards her locker. Watching with worry, Regina looks around the class room once before reaching for her key and leaving quickly, locking up so the exam papers do not get disturbed. Noticing the younger woman by her locker, the professor strolls up to her. "Emma. Hey..is everything okay?"

Giving a brief smile at the concern, Emma simply nods as she closes her locker door. "Although I can safely say there is no point in you grading my paper..I couldn't even finish it"

Hearing the anger in the blondes voice knowing that the young woman is directing it at herself, Regina bites her lip. "Was it a timing problem?"

"A little but also a revising problem. I know what you're going to say, I know all this but if I don't get to revise it before the test..I just can't seem to do it"

"You weren't able to revise last night?"

Shaking her head, Emma confesses. "It's a long story..one that I prefer not to talk about here or at least in the corridor.."

Nodding in agreement, the older woman thinks for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

Frowning the blonde stares at her. "..yeah..why?"

"Give me 5 minutes to pack up and then meet me in the car park. You're coming back with me for dinner"

Smirking a little, Emma looks a little happier before leaning close to whisper. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Playfully scolding her, the brunette turns on her heel and heads back to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parking up beside Regina's Mercedes, Emma climbs out of her bug and walks up to the porch, following the older woman to the door while staring up at the house. "You weren't kidding when you said you had room.."

Unlocking the door and gesturing for the blonde to go inside, the brunette smiles. "Trust me dear it took a lot of hard work for me to get here.."

"Then you should be very proud" Emma states while removing her jacket and setting her bag to the side before once again following Regina, watching with a small smile as the professor slips off her heels by the open doorway and pads her way into the kitchen.

Pausing by the counter, the blonde then leans on her elbow as she watches the older woman curiously as the brunette searches through her cupboards and begins pulling out random ingredients.

"Is a bolognese okay?" Glancing over her shoulder as she reaches for the spaghetti, Regina waits for an answer.

Giving a coy smile, Emma nods. "You're..erm..you're cooking for me?"

"I couldn't exactly ask if you were hungry and then only offer wine could I?" Smirking, the brunette takes a couple of saucepans out of the cupboard and starts on dinner.

"No..but you could have just ordered in? There's no need to make a fuss.."

Stopping, the professor steps up to the counter opposite the blonde. "Honestly I love cooking and..well it makes a nice change to be cooking for more than one person, otherwise with my line of work I tend to cook a batch then freeze so it will last me the week"

Scoffing, Emma looks down. "I can't remember the last time I had a cooked meal.."

"I take it your father doesn't cook then?"

"Not exactly. He's either too busy with work or..too busy with pleasure" feeling awkward, the blonde then looks up.

Screwing her nose, Regina looks speechless. "Care to elaborate on that last part because I really don't know what to make of it.."

Chuckling, Emma also then cringes. "Oh god no..I don't mean like that I just meant, for example to the whole reason behind my lack of studying last night was because it was poker night. He had a few guys over..which lead to a few beers and well unfortunately for me, one of the guys took a liking and hit on me in a way I really didn't want to be hit on. He was all beer and hands"

Looking shocked, the brunette reaches across for the younger woman's hand quickly in a panic. "Please tell me you're okay and nothing happened?"

"I'm okay and nothing happened because I didn't let it. Despite our current..situation, as far as I'm concerned there's only one person I want, even if we still have to decide on what we are..I mean if there is a we..I'm just jumping to conclusions here aren't I?" Biting her lip to prevent any more words, the blonde watches as Regina gives a small laugh and circles the counter to meet her.

"You're not jumping to conclusions..I want this.. _you_..so there is a we and it is us" the older woman clarifies before pecking the blondes lips gaining a smile.

"So would it be super cheesy if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Beginning to laugh, the brunette nods but takes hold of the younger woman's face to kiss her properly. Kissing back with a grin, Emma wraps her arms around the professors waist and turns them so that the brunette is pressed against the counter.

Trying to pull away, Regina lets a giggle slip as she gives Emma a series of pecks to soften the blow. "I need to make dinner.."

Letting out a pout, the blonde releases the brunette and steps back so that she can move. "Want me to get the wine?"

"Sure, glasses are in the left cupboard by the fridge.." Smiling, the professor puts dinner on then joins the woman at the counter with a glass of wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moving over to the couch in the living room once dinner was finished, Emma turns to face Regina resting her head against the back of the couch as she sips her wine. "What do I do if I don't pass?"

Hearing the uncertainty in the blondes quiet voice, the brunette grips her wine glass hating to see her like this while using her spare hand to reach across and tuck a strand of blonde behind the woman's ear. "I know there is only so many times I can say that you will be fine and you will pass to get into med school but what you have to ask yourself is.. _if_ it didn't happen, what else would you like to do? You're extremely talented, I'm sure there is something else you could do"

"Become a vet? It's the next best thing, saving animals instead of humans?" The blonde asks still not sure of herself.

"Whatever it may be, just make sure you're happy and yes it's great to have a career but at the end of the day it's not the most important thing in the world. You have your friends, your father give or take and me"

Grinning at the last part, Emma then bites her lip. "Thank you..and you're right.."

Smirking, Regina nods. "I'm always right.." Sipping her wine, the brunette laughs as the younger woman swats her arm.

"Changing the subject..it would seem that your mother has some how tracked me down and got my number..she called about a dinner"

Eyes widening, the professor looks horrified. "Oh I am so sorry..once mother gets something in her head that is it. You don't have to go along with it..its-"

"I want to" the blonde blurts out before looking awkward. "I mean..if you want me to..they are your parents.."

Running her hand through Emma's locks with a small smile, Regina rests her head back also. "I want you to"

Placing her own wine on the table and taking the glass out of the brunette's grasp, the blonde sits it down before leaning over and kissing Regina's lips softly. Automatically taking hold of Emma's face within both hands, the professor leans further back until she is pressed against the seat of the couch with the blonde hovering above. Pulling away gently, the younger woman smiles down at the brunette before admitting. "I have to go..its late..and.."

"I know.." Trying to not sound disappointed, the older woman sits herself up, prompting Emma to move back. "You have to get back before your father is aware.."

Sighing at hearing the professors tone, the blonde looks down. "I know it's ridiculous.."

Lifting the blondes chin, Regina presses a light kiss to her lips. "I shall see you Monday"

Pouting again, the younger woman then looks hopeful. "Or tomorrow? If you're not busy..I thought maybe we could go to the park and take a walk? That way we get out but it's not obvious..to start with"

Without needing any time to think it through, the brunette smiles brightly. "Meet me by the gate at noon.."

Grinning, Emma nods and kisses the woman quick once again before leaving not noticing the pleased look upon the older woman's face as she passes through the door.

 _A/N: it may start to go downhill for our favourite pair. Plus parent dinner up next!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Is anyone reading this?_

 **Chapter 6**

Strolling down the street, Emma smiles to herself as she spots Regina waiting by the park gate. Making her way over, the blonde stops just behind the older woman as the brunette begins to look the opposite way in search of her. "Hey.."

Turning around, the professor smiles upon seeing Emma. "Hello dear.."

"Ready?" The blonde questions eagerly while rocking slightly on her feet.

Nodding, the brunette wordlessly holds her hand out then smiles more as Emma accepts, pulling Regina closer to her and prompting her to hug into the blondes arm as they enter through the gate.

"Was you waiting long?"

"No, I got here early anyway.." The professor tilts her head up to look at the young woman. "I guess I was eager to see you"

Biting her lip shyly, the blonde squeezes the older woman's hand as they walk along the pathway towards the greenery until pause beside an empty bench. "So have you got any plans for tonight..friends birthdays maybe?"

Shaking her head as they both sit down, Regina chuckles back at the memory. "Not after last time.."

"Oh I forgot about that! The set up..what happened there anyway? Do you need me to defend your honour or anything?" Bumping shoulders playfully, Emma grins.

Dropping her head down to the blondes shoulder, the brunette questions. "Would you?"

Looking towards the older woman seriously, the younger woman nods. "Of course I would"

"Well you don't have to..he called a couple of times but that's it"

"Good"

"As for your other question, no friends birthdays although my mother may be coming round. I spoke to her last night and again, she asked about you. She wanted to know if you would be able to come to dinner on Tuesday?" Regina looks at her awkwardly, hoping that she is not rushing the blonde in any way.

Sensing the other woman's nerves, Emma quickly presses a kiss to her forehead with a smile. "I'd love to"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a tiring weekend in which Emma spent entertaining her father's work friends during their usual game of poker, the blonde managed to finally sort their home free of beer cans and takeout boxes by Monday. As Tuesday arrived, the young woman had found that she barely slept through the nerves she felt about the approaching dinner. Not that she would admit it.

Standing within the campus car park, Emma looks across to see Regina making her way over loaded with her books and briefcase. Quickly taking the books off of her, the blonde smiles. "Hi.."

Watching the younger woman place her books into the trunk, the brunette smiles back. "Hello..it was strange not seeing you today.."

"I know, but you've got me for a whole hour again tomorrow so please don't make the lecture boring"

Seeing Emma's cheeky grin, Regina slaps her arm lightly. "I can promise no boring lecture as you have another mock remember?"

"Oh yeah.." The blonde secretly gulps then turns away to her bug before changing the subject. "So am I following you there?"

Frowning a little, the older woman replies. "Emma you know where the apartment is.."

Screwing her nose realising, the younger woman nods. "Okay, meet you out front.."

Watching with a slight concern as the blonde drives off, Regina climbs into her Mercedes once packed up then makes her way to her parents apartment for their dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing Emma stood with her hands in her Jean pockets, Regina steps up to the revolving doors then walks through with the blonde. "Is everything okay dear? You seem to be elsewhere..."

"Sorry..I was just thinking about this dinner..time for your mother to give me a proper interrogation.." Biting her lip on her white lie, the blonde removes her hands from her pockets and presses the button in the elevator for the level they need.

Watching cautiously, the professor waits until the doors close before moving closer to Emma, placing her hands on top of the woman's shoulders and kissing her softly on the lips in hope of easing her nerves. Slowly reaching out to rest her hands upon the brunette's hips, the blonde kisses back then pulls back, clearing her throat as a ding is sounded and the elevator comes to a stop with the double doors opening. Giving a small hopeful smile, Regina drops her hands then steps out and towards the apartment door, lifting the knocker and hitting it twice against the door.

Coming to stand beside the older woman, Emma looks up at the door opening to see Cora stood with a smile. "It's about time we got you here"

Raising an eyebrow at having been ignored, Regina walks in as the older brunette moves to the side. "Hello mother"

Rubbing her daughter's arm, Cora chuckles at the brunette's face. "Hello dear.."

Closing the door behind them, the blonde speaks up. "Thank you for the invite. I hope you have been keeping well and Henry has recovered?"

Sighing, Cora tilts her head towards the living room. "See for yourself..he thinks that despite that he is in fact better, that I should still wait on him.."

Removing her coat, Regina scolds her mother. "Mother he had a heart attack!"

"I know that dear but he's not the first person to have had one and if he can sneak in a beer, he can help himself to the bathroom!"

Sniggering, Emma bites her lip upon the playful glare from the younger brunette. "She has a point.."

"Yes well, you're supposed to be on my side.." Regina states while taking the blondes jacket.

"You know I always am"

Watching the pair in awe, especially witnessing the way Emma looks towards her daughter, Cora then clears her throat. "Before I forget, we also have another guest for dinner..he is a friend of the family and was in the neighbourhood, he heard about your father's attack, so I invited him to dinner over the weekend.."

"Oh?" Looking curious, Regina follows her mother through to the living room with Emma close behind before smiling towards her father. "Daddy.." Walking over, the brunette hugs him carefully.

"Regina? This is Robin..his father used to work with Henry a few years back.." Cora smiles as she introduces the pair.

Looking over, the brunette drops her smile in disbelief. " _Robin_?.."

Smiling, Robin nods in acknowledgment. "Regina..you never did return my calls.."

Frowning, Cora shares a confused look with her husband. "Do you two know each other?"

"It's a long story mother..Kathryn's birthday.." Regina briefly replies.

"Oh.." The older brunette continues to frown then looks over to Emma, concerned as the blonde appears to feel awkward at the whole thing. Glancing over caught, Emma then turns away realising Robin is the guy that Regina's friends were trying to set her up with and now he is also a friend of the family.

What chance does she really have?

 _A/N: so Robin's father worked with Henry...wonder who he is? :p it's about to get complicated!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Remaining quiet as the group sit down at the table for dinner, Emma glances across warily as Robin attempts to make conversation with her in a superior manner.

"So Emma, I heard that you are currently majoring in Regina's class..I bet she's an excellent professor when it comes to your studies..you're lucky to have her for your lectures..who knows it might even be you one day"

Squinting her eyes into a subtle glare, the blonde goes to speak but is interrupted by the brunette in question.

"Actually Robin, Emma wants to be attend medical school and so far she has achieved the right merits needed to do so. So she won't be in my position one day as she will be an amazing doctor just like she dreamed"

Looking down to her lap once again going coy at the compliment but also because the older woman's parents are present, Emma then looks across to the professor sat beside her and mouths a thank you. Smiling, the brunette slips her hand under the table and takes hold of the blondes causing the younger woman to eventually smile herself.

Sensing the tension, Cora looks to Henry who rolls his eyes towards the pair then clears her throat and turns towards the man. "Robin, how is your father doing? It must be approaching thirty years since we last saw him. I remember that Henry and I had only been seeing one another for a while when he begun working at the firm.."

Shrugging lightly, Robin smiles politely. "Truth be told my father and I never saw eye to eye when he and my mother divorced when I was small..I haven't had contact with him in years myself. He left the firm abruptly that is all I know then disappeared so to speak.."

Rising slowly as she had finished her dinner, Emma looks apologetic towards Regina's parents then down at the brunette. "Speaking of, I must be getting back..I'm sorry..but you know how it is.."

Nodding, the professor smiles slightly and squeezes her hand which is still hidden by the table. "Of course.."

Frowning, Robin leans forward clasping his hands around his now empty plate. "Aren't you a little old to have a curfew?" Chuckling, the man then smiles. "Well it was nice meeting you Emma..maybe next time you can stay for a drink..Regina, you'll join me now won't you?"

Feeling awkward and about to reject the offer, the brunette cringes. "Actually-"

"I'm going for a lie down.." Henry announces quickly leaving the room before it escalates.

As Cora begins to clear the table, Robin watches as Emma heads towards the door quietly while gritting her teeth. Placing a hand on Regina's shoulder, he smiles. "One won't harm love?"

Frowning as the blonde pauses by the door to nod a goodbye, the professor slumps in her chair as the woman disappears. "..I guess not.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up and down the rows of desks, Regina lifts her gaze over her students shoulders to peek at their answers as they work through their test. Quickly glancing across the room at Emma, the brunette purses her lips as she watches the young woman skim furiously through the test book beside her. Sighing quietly, the professor turns the buzzer on the timer to ring out then waits as each student begins to place their pens down. "You may leave a row at a time in a quiet manner with your tests face down on your desks" gesturing for the first row to leave as she opens the door, Regina watches her students file out then quickly stretches her arm across the doorframe when it comes down to Emma. "We need to talk"

Huffing, the blonde moves back to her desk and sits down as the older woman closes the classroom door and makes her way up to Emma's desk. "What is it?"

Carefully taking the blondes test paper in her hand, Regina begins to scan the answers. "I want to apologise for Robin yesterday, I didn't know that he was the one my parents spoke about and- Emma!" Placing the sheet down sharply, the brunette scolds the blonde. "Your answers are either in the incorrect spaces or jumbled up. This is the second time you have failed a mock exam!"

"I got half way through the text last night then fell asleep, I tried!" Emma looks down sadly.

"That's _not_ good enough! Why didn't you revise properly?!"

"Because I went to your parents dinner!"

Beginning to pace, the older woman shakes her head frustrated. "Then you should have declined! Emma this is important, you keep on telling me how desperate you are to achieve the grades for medical school then you go and do this!"

Looking back up with a glare as she stands, Emma leans against the desk annoyed. "I know but in that time, life happened! _You_ happened!"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina scoffs while crossing her arms. "You're saying this is my fault?"

"No! I'm saying that sometimes other aspects of your life, important ones get in the way..I couldn't revise because of the dinner yes, but I wanted your parents to like me and as for the other times I told you I try but with my father-"

"He doesn't own you Emma! You need to stand up for yourself because you are great and you will be a great doctor, you just need to focus!"

Biting her lip, the blonde shakes her head. "You know it's not that simple! I can never find anywhere quiet"

Rubbing her temple, the professor sighs. "Use my place, like I said it's always empty or just me there..you can study and I _mean_ study"

"What about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

Rolling her eyes, the younger woman stares at her. "When do we get us time? If I'm always studying.."

"Don't be so dramatic, it's only until you finish your exams!" Regina scoffs again.

"Don't insult me. I'm concerned about this relationship"

"Well don't be. Be concerned about your revising. Now if you don't mind, I need to get on with my marking.."

"Fine!" Grabbing her jacket, Emma heads towards the door.

"Emma..."

Looking over her shoulder, the blonde takes a breath as the brunette holds out a key with a pursed lip.

Walking back over, the younger woman accepts the key then goes back to the door.

"I'll be home by 8, I'm sure that gives you enough time.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the front door behind her,

Regina hangs her coat then sets her bag down before slipping her heels off and making her way through to the kitchen, finding the blonde sat at the counter with her books. "Get anything done?"

Looking across, Emma bites her lip. "A little but..it was hard to concentrate not knowing what was happening with us.."

Staring at the young woman for a moment, the brunette then closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Then maybe we should stop"

Appearing speechless, the blonde rises from her stool. "You..you don't mean that.."

"Maybe not but for now it is what is best..for you. For your career..I know what I said that a career is not everything but I know how hard you have worked before now and how much you have dreamed about it. Emma you are only a couple of exams away from medical school..to be an intern then a resident..a doctor. I can't stand in the way of that..so no more thinking about us or me.. _please_..do this for me and make your dream happen" pleading with Emma, Regina blinks slightly as she tries to keep a straight face. "I'm saying this because I care for you..I have loved spending every minute with you but for now..it's not the right time"

Shakily replying, the blonde steps up to the older woman. "Then I'll do my exams and we can be together.."

Hesitantly taking the young woman's hand, the professor shakes her head. "Emma, no because then you will have medical school and it will all get hectic.."

"Then the future?" Asking in hope, Emma bites down on her lip as it trembles.

"Emma.."

Shaking her head as she grows teary, the blonde takes her hand back. "No.."

Watching the woman crumble, Regina quickly wraps her arms around her as a last attempt at saying goodbye. "I promise I will be here just not..in that way anymore. Studies only"

Beginning to sob into the brunette, the blonde then pulls back hearing a sniffle as the older woman moves to wipe her own tears before they are noticed. "Now.." Clearing her throat, the professor moves away completely. "You better get home..it's getting late and your father will wonder where you are. I shall see you in class"

Looking down not wanting to think about looking towards the brunette that she cannot even kiss anymore, Emma reaches for her belongings silently then walks out in a hurry, leaving Regina to allow her own tears to fall as soon as the door slams.

 _A/N: ouch, something is not adding up about Robin..and his father..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Having wallowed for the majority of the month at what had happened between herself and Regina, Emma exits the class once again in a sad mood as the brunette was still a no show when it came to her lectures. The professor had profoundly been absent since they departed ways and the blonde didn't even know whether she should take a chance at contacting through concern or to leave the woman be.

"Emma? What is going on with you lately?"

Turning towards her brunette friend as they head towards their lockers, Emma shrugs.

"You have been totally out of it and miserable for nearly a month! Snap out of whatever it is as we are nearly finished! Like for good! Well actually not for you as you have med school but for me it is" smiling, Ruby pauses by her locker.

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to concentrate with Mr boring taking over our lectures while Reg-Professor Mills is sick"

Frowning, the brunette shakes her head in confusion. "What do you mean? She's been on a paid holiday...and apparently it's done her the world of good.." Gesturing behind the blonde, Ruby stares.

Following her gaze, Emma glances over her shoulder to see Regina walking down the corridor with her textbooks clutched to her chest as she smiles in conversation with a guy just out of view. Tilting her head slightly, the blonde glares.

 _Robin_.

"Well I guess I was wrong..she's back and now we can get the hell out of here" the blonde states while trying to keep her anger at bay so her friend won't question her tone. Turning to leave, Emma comes to halt with a muttered curse at hearing her name called. Looking back over, the blonde looks unimpressed as the pair approach her with Robin smiling at her and Regina clutching her books awkwardly.

"Emma, it's good to see you again..and keeping up with your studies"

Giving a fake smile, the blonde opens her locker again to swap her books she was abandoning to get away quick.

"So do you two have any plans for tonight..as its Friday?"

Unaware of the tension and the reason as to why her friend dislikes the guy, Ruby speaks up. "Actually no we haven't..Em's gotta be up early for an open day thing at the hospital..it's important so I said I'd go for support.."

"Oh really? Wow that's..well done you.." Robin smiles in a patronising manner before gently placing his hand to the small of Regina's back. "Well we better let you get to it then..we have a table booked at 8"

Gritting her teeth while closing her eyes behind her locker door, Emma waits until she hears their footsteps past before slamming the door shut and making her friend jump in the process.

"Woah..Em!"

"Sorry.." Trying her best not to get teary, the blonde looks down the corridor to watch the pair walk away and unfortunately ends up locking eyes with the sad professor as she too looks past her shoulder at Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the hospital corridor, Emma smiles a little at the possibility of working there. The rush of patients, giving a diagnosis and even the scrub hats. Turning the corner, the blonde stops abruptly causing a concern for her friend.

"Em?.." Looking ahead at what Emma is looking at, Ruby raises an eyebrow seeing Regina stood behind the main desk, handing out what appeared to be a prospectus of some sort. "What is she doing here?"

"I was just asking myself the same thing..wait here?" The blonde gives a brief smile then strolls up to the desk as another candidate moves away with a guide and pack. Staring at the brunette with a frown, Emma places her hands flat against the surface. "What are you doing here?"

Meeting the younger woman's eye, Regina takes a breath. "I was asked by the college to volunteer with regards to the amount of our students that would be attending the open day..do you want a prospectus?" Holding out the pack, the brunette looks around nervously.

Scoffing, Emma takes the pack, noticing that the woman is shaking a little through her nerves. "..thank you..I guess I'll see you in class..you'll be pleased to know my work is up to date as I want to get out of there as fast as I can"

Nodding, the professor looks towards the blonde again. "That's..good to hear.." Gesturing to their surroundings, the older woman comments. "Now you can live the dream.."

"Yeah..well..it's not my ultimate one but it's better than nothing.."

Sighing, Regina looks down. "Emma..."

"I have to go, Ruby's waiting and apparently there's a tour of an OR in 10 minutes.." Turning quickly, Emma heads back to her friend with a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the open day draws to a close, the blonde slumps against her friend on a bench outside the hospital. "That was long but totally worth it..thanks for coming with me Rubes I owe you big time"

The brunette contemplates what was said before nodding with a smile. "Yeah you do..but you know I'd help you with anything Em, you're like my sister"

"I know..now we just have to head back..if my legs are still working, typical that my car had to die on the day it was needed the most.." Emma sighs then manages to push herself up off the bench before grabbing her friends hand and helping her up.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby purses her lips then smirks. "I have an idea.."

Frowning as her friend walks past her, the blondes eyes widen as she watches the brunette make her way up to their professor who has just exited the building with her coat on.

"Professor Mills?"

Looking across, the older woman stops with a smile. "Miss Lucas?"

"Are you heading back to town by any chance?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina briefly looks to Emma. "I..am.."

Smiling, Ruby gestures towards her car. "Would we be able to get a ride with you? Emma's car died and so we had to get the bus but it's been a long day and the next isn't for another hour. You can have a free dinner in the diner..saves you cooking tonight?"

Chuckling lightly at the younger brunette's attempt of bribery, the older brunette nods. "Sold. Get in.."

Grinning, the young woman gets in the car after calling the blonde over. Strolling over slowly, Emma bites her lip as she stands beside the professor. "You don't have to.."

"It's fine. I want to"

"Okay..thanks" climbing into the back of the car beside her friend, the blonde looks through the rear mirror at the older woman who locks eyes with her momentarily before starting the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within a booth in the diner, Regina watches the two friends at the counter as the brunette collects her order and Emma sits on the stool clearly irritated.

"I'm just gonna give this to Mills then I'll get you something, if you go home now Em you'll have to cook for your father.."

"Yeah I know.."

Twirling on her stool, the blonde watches as her friend takes the tray of food over to the older woman who smiles in thanks and begins to pick at her fries. Slumping back against the counter on her elbows, Emma sighs as Regina then pauses on her dinner to answer her phone.

"Em, you look love struck.." Ruby announces as she appears back behind the counter.

Not even caring anymore, the blonde mumbles. "Maybe I am.."

Watching her friend intrigued, the brunette then smirks. Glancing over her shoulder knowing exactly what her friend is thinking, Emma shakes her head. "Don't even go there..it's..fine.."

"Yeah whatever you say..but she's clearly not.."

Frowning, the blonde looks back to the booth to find Regina rising quickly with her coat and bag then leaves a tip on the table beside the barely touched dinner before rushing for the main door. Jumping up in worry, Emma instinctively goes after her and manages to make her stop in front of the entrance along the pathway by grabbing the woman's arm. "Regina? What is it? Is it your father again?"

Giving a head shake, the professor looks towards the concerned blonde. "It was just my mother with some information I wasn't expecting.."

"What information?"

Feeling awkward, the brunette looks down while shuffling on her feet. "It's about Robin..don't worry about it.."

Stepping closer even more worried, Emma releases her grip on the older woman's arm but slides her hand down to Regina's touching her fingers lightly. "What has he done? did he do something?"

Glancing to their hands, Regina gulps before quietly responding. "It's not what he has done..it's what he's about to do.."

Confused, the blonde then squeezes her hand in support. "What is he about to do?"

Closing her eyes, the brunette takes a deep breath before answering. "He is going to ask me to marry him. He..he just went to my parents for permission.."

Eyes widening, Emma drops her hand then backs up. "You barely know each other.."

"I know..he..he thinks because he is a friend of the family it automatically gives him a pass.."

"You're not going to say yes are you?"

"No. I can't..there is nothing there..it..no" Regina replies. "I better get home..mother has gone into overdrive over his visit.."

"Yeah..sure..I'll see you on Monday.." The blonde offers a small smile despite the doubt running through her mind.

"Yes you will. I'm glad you had a good day today Emma. It was nice to see you smile again.." The professor confesses before walking down the path.

Watching with caution, Emma then sighs before looking to her empty hand that moments ago was holding onto the brunette she has fallen hard for.

 _A/N: oh there is drama up ahead..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: Slight violence in this chapter_

 **Chapter 9**

One week left. One week! Then her future finally starts and Emma could not wait to apply for the medical training the hospital that she visited had to offer. The past few weeks had been awkward to say the least, especially between her and Regina. They had continued with their professional relationship but it was still slightly tense although now the blonde was getting used to just seeing the brunette for class then heading off with Ruby. Something which she was about to do. Rising from her seat, the younger woman follows on behind her fellow students to drop their papers at the professors desk on their way out.

"It's good to see you completely focused Miss Swan.." Taking the paper directly, Regina glances towards the writing then smiles. "This will definitely be a good read..well done, you're so close now"

Smiling slightly, Emma nods. "I have decided to apply to Boston general..it seemed a good place to work when I visited.."

"Yes it is. I know a few colleagues there..I could contact them to send a word on your behalf?"

"No, thank you. I have to do this on my own..thanks"

Accepting the blondes answer, the professor begins to pack up before looking towards the door hearing a tap against the wood.

"Sorry to interrupt but we don't want to be late..parents meeting for the first time and all..I don't even know who managed to persuade my father to finally make an appearance after all this time.." Robin smiles as he leans against the doorframe to wait.

Biting her lip feeling like she is caught in the middle, Emma gestures to the door and makes her way over. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor Mills.."

Cringing slightly at the sharp tone of the younger woman's voice, Regina then makes her way over to Robin and follows him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading towards her car, Emma huffs, annoyed with herself that she still lets the fact that Regina is now with Robin get to her. Shaking the thoughts from her head, the blonde looks up to see a woman stood by her car and frowns. Approaching warily, the younger woman tilts her head to get the short haired woman's attention. "Hi?..can I help you?"

Taking a deep breath while staring slightly wide eyed, the woman nods slowly. "Are..are you Emma Swan?.."

"Yes, why who is asking?" Crossing her arms protectively, the blonde raises an eyebrow.

"Your mother.."

Letting out a small chuckle of disbelief, the younger woman shakes her head. "Sure you are, now if you don't mind I need to get home.." Moving to the driver's side, Emma pulls her door open.

"I've been searching for a long time Emma..please hear me out.." The short haired woman pleads.

Gripping the door handle, the blonde looks over the roof at the woman stood on the opposite side. "Hear you out? Really? You think I want to hear how I was not wanted and given up for adoption?"

Frowning, the older woman shakes her head. "You are never given up..you were taken from us"

"Of course I was.."muttering under her breath, Emma rolls her eyes before climbing into her car. Jumping slightly at a tap to the window, the blonde sighs then looks to the short haired woman who staring at her with hope. Shaking her head the younger woman starts the engine then drives off home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting down quietly for dinner, Emma bites her lip as she moves her food around her plate, lost in thought over what had happened earlier.

"Don't do that"

Lifting her gaze to her father, the blonde frowns confused.

Sighing, the man gestures to her plate. "Playing with your food. You don't want it, don't eat it but it's all you'll get for tonight..I've got company later and a important call to make"

Stopping, the younger woman nods then rises from her seat to rid of her plate but pauses as she goes to leave the table. "Can I ask you question about my birth parents?"

Giving a small glare, Hank crosses his arms. "Why do you want to know about them, you've never shown any interest because they didn't want you so what's changed?"

Looking down a little at the comment, Emma decides to be open. "Someone approached me today..said she was my mother...I just thought-"

"Thought what? That I would turn around and say yes she is and you can go play happy families? They didn't want you Emma. I was the only decent person to take you in"

"But she said-"

Rising quickly, the blondes father slams his fist down on the table making her jump with wide eyes. "I don't care about what this woman said! I own you and if you keep on you can kiss goodbye to medical school"

Trying to find the right words, Emma then puts her plate back on the table with a determined look. "You can't stop me! And you don't own me just because of a signed piece of paper, for god sake I'm 24 I don't need your permission and I'm fed up of how you treat me!"

Glaring in anger at the fact the young woman has spoken up, Hank moves around the table towards her before reaching for her throat suddenly. "You do not get to speak to me like that you ungrateful little cow!"

Shocked by his violent streak, the blonde gulps while gasping for air as the man shoves her back against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking quietly through the campus corridor, Emma keeps her head down as she heads out of class, thanking God that she only had one today so she could get out as soon as possible. She was also thankful to the fact that Ruby had to skip due to the lack of staff at granny's and her help was needed within the diner. Stopping by her locker, the blonde exchanges her books then closes the door before turning to exit the building.

"Emma?.."

Mentally cursing to herself, the younger woman pauses. "What can I do for you Professor Mills?"

"I just wanted to return your work from yesterday..I know I normally give them out in class but I really thought you would want to see it.." Tilting her head to the side as she stood behind the blonde, Regina waits for a reply of some kind.

Glancing over quickly, Emma takes the paper then holds it up in gesture. "Thanks..I gotta go.."

Frowning, the older woman walks around the blonde and stops in front of her confused. "Don't you want to look at it?.." Reaching for the her arm, the brunette smiles slightly. "You got it. You got the grades you needed..I know you still have a couple of classes but that will be passed as extra. Emma..you're going to medical school"

"Right..great.."

"Emma..I don't.." Biting her lip, Regina ducks her head down to meet the blondes eyes. "Did you just have an art class or something..look at you.." Reaching up to wipe the paint off of Emma's hairline, the professor freezes as the younger woman attempts to hide a wince while backing up. "Emma..what.. _who_ did that to you?" Asking in a firm tone as she realises that it is in fact a bruise beginning to spread along the blondes hairline and ear, the older woman looks serious.

"It doesn't matter..it's over with.."

Not caring about where they are, Regina grabs the blondes hand tightly with worry. Seeing the brunette's pleading gaze, Emma tries to tug back. "Honestly it's fine, I'm done. Time to get on with my life..and I don't really want to talk about my personal life in the middle of the campus corridor"

"We'll come back to mine and talk. At least sit down and think about it before making any rash decisions like going back home..

"Oh I'm not going back home. All my bags are in the bug.."

Looking rather shocked, the professor panics. "Where are you going to go? What about school?"

Trying to hide a hint of a smile, the blonde replies. "I'm not leaving Regina, not when I'm so close to finishing..especially with what you just said..I've got it and he is _not_ going to ruin that"

Smiling a little at the younger woman's determination, seeing that the Emma she knows is still there somewhere, Regina gestures for them to walk. "I'm glad he's not. Where are you going to stay?"

Shrugging, the blonde bites her lip. "I can't ask Ruby there's a lot going on with the diner right now so..a hostel? Until I can find somewhere cheap that doesn't effect my medical savings"

"You are not staying in a hostel Emma!" Frowning in horror, the brunette shakes her head. "I know it's not ideal but at least come and stay at mine for the night until you sort yourself out"

"That's not going to be a good idea.." The young woman states while staring at the professor in disbelief.

"I know it may not be but I can't..I won't be able to..stop worrying if you're in a sleazy one bed room where anything could happen.." Glancing down to her hands which she clasps together as they walk, Regina then stops as she reaches their cars.

Taking a deep breath having remained silent, Emma looks across with a soft sigh. "Okay..I suppose one night could really help me out. Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very awkward night with Emma telling Regina everything that had happened with her father, the pair sit within the brunette's kitchen both with coffees in hand as they attempt at small talk.

"Do you need any help moving your belongings into the apartment?"

Glancing up from her mug as she sits on a stool at the island, the blonde shakes her head with a small smile before touching her hairline lightly with a pulled face. "No I've got it covered. I don't have a lot of stuff anyway..."

Nodding, the professor then looks towards the window then frowns hearing the front door slam causing both women to look curiously at the open doorway. Appearing in the gap, Robin smiles momentarily until he sees Emma. "Regina..I didn't know you had company. Nice to see you again Emma..what..are you doing here.."

Rolling her eyes at his attempt at subtly, Regina clears her throat causing the man to look over at her. "Emma stayed last night as she is in the middle of moving home. I helped her find one suited for her"

"Oh..well..I guess you better get going then..it takes a long time to move"

Raising an eyebrow at the guy before hissing at her head, Emma stands and moves her mug to the sink. "Thank you Regina for allowing me to stay..i will be heading back now.." Leaving the pair in the kitchen the younger woman heads out the door before racing slightly down the pathway towards her bug.

"Emma wait!"

Stopping, the blonde rocks on her feet slightly as she closes her eyes from the throb taking over her head. Approaching behind, Regina touches her shoulder. "You're still in pain aren't you?"

Turning to face the concerned woman, Emma shakes her head. "Regina I'm fine honestly I just need to get going so I can move..I just have a headache and-" stopping as she feels a trickle, the blonde gulps as she touches her nose to reveal blood.

Moving closer, the brunette reaches for the blondes arms. "Emma.."

Locking eyes with the professor, the blonde looks scared before slumping down and being caught within Regina's arms. Slowly kneeling down with her, the brunette looks wide eyed and teary. "Emma!" Resting the younger woman's head on her lap, the brunette strokes her face as more blood starts to run from Emma's nose.

Appearing drowsy, the blonde mutters quietly. "The pain was worse...than I thought.." Inhaling sharply, the younger woman closes her eyes a moment before blinking as she tries to keep herself awake.

Leaning down, Regina doesn't think twice about kissing her forehead. "Oh Emma you have so much ahead of you..you're going to be fine..I promise.."

Smiling sleepily, the blonde manages to clutch onto the brunette's free hand.

Sniffling, the professor kisses her head again then whispers. "I love you..you need to stay right here..." Swallowing hard, Regina tilts her head up before calling out. "Robin! Call an ambulance!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Having insisted that she would go in the ambulance with the blonde even though Robin was stating otherwise, Regina had paced profusely along the hospital corridor for any news on Emma's surgery and not even bothered to contact her father as she knew he was to blame. After falling asleep on the chair beside the young woman's bed once out of theatre, the brunette held tight onto Emma's hand for security.

Shifting slightly on the bed, the blonde peaks her eyes open with a frown at the brightness then glances across at realising someone had her hand. Reaching slowly with her free one to remove her oxygen mask, Emma wets her lips to speak. "Regina?.."

Moving against the chair, the brunette opens her eyes sleepily then sits upright having been met by green ones. "Emma? Are you okay? Shall I get the doctor?"

"No..having you here is enough.."

"Are you sure because I-"

Seeing the professor rise from her seat, the blonde grips onto her hand to prevent her going anywhere. "I need you..to stay here not a doctor"

Going to sit back down, Regina stops at footsteps approaching the room.

"What Regina needs is sleep.."

Sighing, the brunette looks across to the door. "Robin..you don't need to be here.."

"Yes I do as your concerned boyfriend..I-"

" _Robin_ " glaring slightly as she feels Emma let go of her hand, the professor bites her lip unimpressed.

"I also came to remind you that our parents are having dinner later? Remember the one you postponed before due to a sudden headache?"

Watching from her bed, the blonde frowns as she remembers that was the day Robin showed up while they were talking.

Rubbing her forehead, the brunette nods. "Fine. Wait for me outside.."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Robin heads out the door.

Turning towards the young woman, Regina smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry but I do need to sort this out..and for the record he's not my..he just..I said no to his proposal but apparently that doesn't mean we have to break off in his eyes. Emma.."

"Did you postpone the dinner because of me?"

Glancing down guilty, the professor then steps towards the bed once more. "I..couldn't focus on..when you and I were.." Reaching for the blondes hand again, the brunette looks to her. "I'll be back tomorrow before you get discharged okay?"

Simply nodding, Emma peers down to their hands then watches as the woman leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through her front door, Regina rolls her eyes then turns towards Robin as he followed her in. "Robin you don't need to be here yet! Go home!"

"What has gotten into you lately?! Can't I just-"

"No! No you can't just! Robin when are you going to realise i said no. Not just to your proposal but to whatever you think this is!" The brunette glares annoyed.

"I think it's just your way of getting out of whatever predicament you have got yourself in with that Swan girl!" Moving to stand before the professor, Robin sighs. "Regina, you don't need her in your life..she's dragging you down..what you need is a man" reaching forward to touch the brunette's cheek, Robin grabs hold of the woman's wrist roughly as she attempts to move his hand away.

Going wide eyed, Regina stares in disbelief. "Robin.."

Moving her back, Robin huffs frustrated then heads towards the front door leaving the brunette to stand shocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling over at her parents as they all sat for dinner, Regina speaks up. "Thank you for coming tonight.."

"Yes.." Placing an arm around the brunette, Robin nods in agreement. "It means a lot to us. For you all to be here.." Side glancing his parents, the man then smiles towards Cora and Henry.

"Of course.." Cora replies before sharing a concerned look with Henry.

"I don't understand why _he_ has to be here.."

Feeling awkward, Robin looks to his mother. "Mum.."

"What? I'm just stating the facts. Why you're father has to be here is beyond me. He hasn't been a part of your life for years..not since our divorce and now there's this other kid he's more concerned about..the girl isn't even his! Isn't that right Hank?" Glaring at her ex husband, Robin's mother then smirks.

Dropping her cutlery wide eyed, Regina opens her mouth to speak. " _You_..."

Looking to the professor, Hank raises an eyebrow. "Me what darling?"

Staring in shock, the brunette mutters. "..Emma.."

Standing abruptly, Hank clears his throat. "Would you excuse me a moment..I need another drink.."

Watching, Robin takes hold of Regina's arm. "Wait..we should get the drinks right Regina?"

Following Robin into the kitchen confused, the professor takes one look at his father and glares angrily. "You did that to her! You're her father?!"

"Should have finished her off..."

Staring towards Robin's comment, Regina then looks between the pair. "Leave. Emma. Alone or-"

"Or what?!"

"That's enough! Dinner is over!"

Looking towards the doorway seeing Cora stood with her hands on hip, the two locksleys move past her. Glancing awkwardly towards her mother, Regina gulps.

"We need to talk dear.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming off the phone to the hospital to ensure no visitors are allowed to Emma's room, Regina sits down upon the kitchen island opposite her parents. "I've made such a mess of things..I don't know what to do.."

Watching as his daughter grows teary, Henry leans across the surface to take her hand. "It's okay. We can help in anyway possible"

"You shouldn't have to be dealing with any of this daddy..your heart-"

"Is fine. What is more important is my daughter and her happiness"

Sniffling, the brunette wipes away a tear. "After that night when you had a visit from Robin about a proposal..I said no. I don't want to nor will I ever want to be with him but he just doesn't get it..I would never be with him not when..."

"Your heart belongs to another?" Cora pipes up while standing to move around the island so she can comfort her daughter better by bringing her into a hug.

"How did you..."

"Oh my dear child it has been obvious from the start.." Stroking the brunette's hair, the older brunette kisses her head. "But you're both being too stubborn.."

"I was effecting her work..she was failing because of me" leaning into her mother, Regina gives a brief smile as her father squeezes her hand.

"No..I personally think it was down to a lot of things. Her father and not knowing exactly where she stood with you.."

"Regina? What do you want?"

Lifting her head towards her father, the professor answers honestly. "Emma.."

Moving back, Cora rubs her daughter's arms with a smile. "Then go be with her. Tell her at least..come on we will drive you to the hospital"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Filling in her parents with the rest of the information, Regina enters the hospital and heads down the corridor towards the blondes room. Pausing, the professor looks worried. "He's here..."

Following their daughters gaze, the two Mills glare at seeing Hank strolling around outside the young woman's room. Stepping forward, Henry holds his arm out to prevent the pair going any further. "I've got this.."

"Henry be careful" Cora watches with worry as Regina then slips by the pair and into the blondes room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood inside the doorway, Regina watches with a small smile as Emma turns from facing the window to face her with a confused and sleepy stare. "Regina what are you doing here? What about your dinner?"

Shaking her head slightly, the brunette takes a breath then makes her way up to the bed before gently taking hold of the young woman's face and kissing her on the lips softly. "You're my priority.."

Blinking a few times at the kiss, Emma slowly sits up and frowns. "I don't understand.."

"It's time I stop hurting you..hurting us. Emma, you are all I think about and it has killed me not being with you or a part of your life these past few months. I confessed something last night..but you were out of it so I'm going to say it again" sitting down on the edge of the bed, Regina gives a watery smile as she leans over to stroke the blondes hair behind her ear. "I love you Emma Swan.."

 _A/N: told you drama..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Entering the hospital room concerned over the lack of contact from her daughter, Cora stops awkwardly as she looks across to find her daughter laying on the hospital bed with the young blonde curled into her side and clinging to her blouse while they both slept. Turning to leave quietly, the older brunette pauses at hearing some movement then looks across again to see Emma looking at her wide eyed, clearly embarrassed.

"Mrs..Mills..I.." Biting her lip, the blonde looks conflicted but hitches her breath as Cora holds her hand up.

"Go back to sleep dear, you need your rest. I was merely checking and it would appear, you are both in safe hands." The older brunette confesses in a whisper then gives a smile of reassurance.

Letting out a small yet awkward smile in return, the young woman watches as Cora leaves the room before glancing up from her position at Regina who was still asleep. Mulling over the previous night and what was said, the blonde rests her head back down against the professors shoulder gently with a bigger smile upon her face.

Instinctively tightening her hold on Emma, the brunette stirs at the movement then blinks her eyes open before peering down at the younger woman in her arms. Unsure on whether she is awake, Regina plants a small kiss to the blondes head then waits for any type of response.

Wilfully not looking up in case of any form of rejection, Emma mutters one word quietly. "Morning..."

Smiling sleepily as it was the best night sleep she has had in ages considering the circumstances, the professor replies while stroking her hand through the blondes hair lightly. "Good morning dear.."

Bracing herself with a silent breath, the blonde looks up to meet the older woman's eyes. "Your mother was just here..."

"Oh..I forgot the call her. She knew I was here anyway..it was her that brought me here last night"

Nodding, Emma purses her lips at a loss on what to say then sighs as she lays back down but this time onto the pillow.

"I meant what I said..."

Looking over, the blonde appears curious as she tries her best to not get hopeful. "What do you-"

"I do love you"

Giving a coy smile, Emma briefly looks away before returning her gaze at the woman as the brunette takes hold of her hand. "I thought maybe..you were just saying it in the moment because of..me being in here.."

Shaking her head with a smile, the professor explains. "No. I meant it and..I know what you're probably thinking because there's Robin but honestly? Nothing ever actually happened. He just jumped to conclusions..more so after I refused his proposal..he just kept coming around and inviting himself everywhere I went.."

Watching Regina screw her nose up at what she is saying, the blonde laughs lightly. "Well I can hardly blame him. Besides didn't you go to a parents dinner?"

Eyes widening at remembering, the brunette gulps. "Yes. Emma..about that..when I met Robin's parents, his father..was Hank. As soon as I realised I was furious and mother chucked them out. Although Hank was here.." Seeing the fear shoot across the blondes face, Regina pulls her back to her original position with the younger woman's head on her shoulder for comfort. "It's okay. He won't be back ever again. My father saw to it"

"Oh..I guess now I really am moving into the apartment.."

"You could.." Trailing off a little embarrassed, the brunette bites her lip. "..stay with me..."

Glancing up again, Emma shakes her head. "No.." Quickly turning the older woman's face towards her, the blonde smiles. "Not because I don't want to but because this, between us, is more real than I first imagined. Especially with what you said and-"

"It's because in this moment in time you don't feel the same way..it means something to you but not as far as love which I understand because-"

"I love you" the younger woman confesses while grinning. "Which is why I don't want to mess this up again if we have a chance. I'm going to medical school so there is nothing standing in our way but I think it would make more sense to do this properly"

Frowning a little confused, Regina questions. "Meaning what exactly?"

Smirking slightly, the blonde links their hands together. "Meaning I would like to date you"

Leaning down, the professor quickly pecks Emma on the lips. "I would very much like that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the front door open, Emma peers around her new apartment as Regina follows behind with a couple of her belongings. "..home sweet home..."

Also taking in their surroundings, the brunette closes the door then places the bags down onto the kitchen counter. "I guess it is..are you going to be okay here?"

Nodding, the blonde smiles over at the older woman. "I've lived in worse.."

Beginning to unpack a bag of groceries they had purchased on the way home from the hospital, the professor pauses upon Emma placing a hand on top of hers.

"You don't have to do that..and if you need to go..it's fine. I'm okay now, I promise"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina sniggers. "I'm not going anywhere dear..if you think that I'm going to leave my girlfriend the first evening she is out of hospital without at least a cooked meal, think again"

Gradually smiling, the blonde moves to stand a little closer. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"I think it's safe to say that it is the right term for who you are to me.." Smiling back, the brunette pulls the younger woman to her by her waist. "Plus as discussed in the hospital there is that small matter of I love you"

Leaning forward to nuzzle the older woman's nose, Emma replies. "I love you too.." Resting her hands upon the brunette's arms, the blonde then chuckles. "Are we about to become one of those irritatingly mushy couples?"

Weighting up the options, Regina tilts her head in thought then bites her lip. "It's possible..."

Planting another quick, soft kiss to the brunette's lips, the blonde grins then moves out of their embrace to help unpack the shopping. After a moments silence between the pair as they store the food away, Emma takes a deep breath. "..can I ask you something?"

Stopping on the opposite side of the counter, Regina looks concerned then leans forward clasping her hands together. "What is it?"

"That..woman in the car park..I want to find her. Would you help me?" Hesitantly asking, the blonde swallows hard as she runs a hand through her locks nervously.

Reaching across for Emma's free hand witnessing her nerves, the professor nods. "Of course I will. Are you sure you're ready to?"

"Yeah..I mean I guess it's been on my mind since confronting Hank about it..and if what was said is true..it's not her fault right? If she's been searching because I was taken?"

"Then we will find her. Together"

Giving a small smile of thanks, the younger woman nods to confirm as she feels the brunette squeeze her hand. "Together.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hearing a clatter from outside her bedroom door, Emma frowns as she sits up sleepily. Rubbing her forehead briefly, she looks to the clock then slides out of bed. Grabbing at a baggy jumper to put on over her tank top and shorts, the blonde looks even more confused hearing the radio switch on before allowing herself to relax with a smile at hearing a quiet voice beginning to sing. Heading out the door and along the corridor, the younger woman leans against the wall as she watches the brunette make her way around the kitchen while making breakfast. "I never realised I had a breakfast fairy?"

Almost dropping the pan, Regina looks over startled then offers a coy smile. "Sorry..I had the key and..you were sleeping so I thought I'd make breakfast as you're still recovering"

Pushing herself off the wall and walking towards the kitchen, Emma rolls her eyes. "It's been 3 weeks..I am 100 percent okay"

"I know I just.." Biting her lip, the brunette shrugs. "I worry.."

Sliding up onto a stool, the younger woman chuckles while reaching for her mail. "I know you do" tearing a letter open, the blonde goes silent as she reads.

Pausing the breakfast concerned, the professor watches the blonde carefully. "Emma?"

"..I got in..." Meeting the older woman's gaze wide eyed, Emma hops off the stool in disbelief. "I got in! Like actual internship _in_!"

Smiling, Regina quickly goes over to the blonde and takes the letter from the hospital explaining the next step as the young woman slides back onto her stool. "Emma Swan, surgical internship. You really did it. I told you" looking over proudly, the brunette places the letter on the counter top so she can take hold of Emma's now shaking hands. "I've said it before and I'm going to say it again, you are going to be an amazing doctor"

Grinning happily, the younger woman sighs as she pulls the professor closer so she is situated between her legs and prompting the older woman to shift her hands to the blondes shoulders. "This is it..I mean really it. I've spent so long hoping and doubting..and now it's all come together. The internship..my family..you"

"You've always got me. I love you and I am extremely proud of you" rubbing the blondes shoulders gently, Regina leans down and kisses Emma gently on the lips.

Kissing back, the blonde wraps her arms firmly around the older woman's waist then gives her a series of pecks as they break apart from their initial kiss. Glancing back over to the letter, Emma pouts a little. "I suppose that is one thing I could tell everyone tonight at dinner..with your parents..and mine"

Hearing the small amount of nerves within Emma's voice, Regina smirks then whispers against the blondes ear. "Well there is nothing stopping us from going to my bedroom once it's all over..to have our own celebration"

Swallowing hard at the thought as they are yet to be intimate in that way, the younger woman locks eyes with the brunette with a coy smile. Running her hands up and down Emma's arms, the professor smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry yourself dear, I'll be gentle"

Biting her lip at how it's making her feel, the blonde clears her throat. "You sure you don't want to start celebrating now?"

Chuckling, Regina shakes her head. "Otherwise we won't make it to dinner..and I think your parents were looking forward to sitting down and getting to know you better"

Pouting, the younger woman nods. "I guess..it still feels strange that I have these parents that actually want me..it's like I'm on a reset"

"They love you. Even my parents love you, I swear if I hear from my father one more time about how you're doing I might just have to trade with you"

Grinning, Emma tightens her grip on the woman. "I'm glad you're parents like me, sorry, love me because I love them for giving me you"

Covering the blondes mouth with her hand gaining a muffled giggle, the professor rolls her eyes. "We need to stop with the mushy. You're turning me into a lovesick puppy"

Playfully biting the brunette's hand, the younger woman comments. "But a very cute one" feeling a smack against her arm, Emma laughs. "Hey! I'm getting all the mushiness that I can. I've had to hold it in for so long not being with you"

"I know and I'm sorry..if I hadn't been stubborn..this would have been months ago"

Pecking the professors lips again, the blonde smiles. "Better late than never"

Smiling back in awe, Regina cups her cheek and rubs her thumb gently across her cheekbone before shaking her head and attempting to remove herself from Emma's grip while muttering. "Seriously what are you doing to me..."

Releasing her hold, the blonde grins cheekily before leaning herself against the counter to watch Regina resume with breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deciding on having dinner at Regina's house, Emma makes her way up to the door as the bell rung while the brunette continues with dinner in the kitchen along with the help of her mother and father. Pulling the door open, the blonde smiles shyly at seeing Mary Margaret and David stood upon the porch. "Hey..come on in..."

Both smiling at their daughter, Mary Margaret moves forward and gives the blonde a hug which the woman awkwardly returns before David also steps inside and kisses their daughters head in hello. Closing the door behind them, the blonde takes a subtle, deep, breath then gestures towards the kitchen. Entering through the doorway, the younger woman smiles gratefully as Cora and Henry make an effort in coming over. "Meet Cora and Henry Mills, Regina's parents.." Looking towards the brunette's parents, Emma bites her lip. "This is Mary Margaret and David Nolan...my parents.."

Exchanging hand shakes and smiles, the foursome begin on polite conversation as Regina leaves the stove and makes her way up to beside Emma and taking her hand in support. Smiling over at her, the blonde speaks up again. "Guys..I know you've seen each other but you haven't properly met..this is Regina..my girlfriend"

Picking up on the extra smile provided by Cora, Emma glances away going red as the younger brunette shakes hands with the older pair. "It's nice to finally meet you and I am so grateful that you have managed to be a part of your daughter's life again" the professor smiles. "Why don't you all help yourself to a drink, dinner will be ready shortly"

Watching as Cora and Henry show the blondes parents out of the kitchen and where to get their drinks , Emma sighs in relief as she turns towards Regina for a hug. Hugging back, the brunette presses a soft kiss to her shoulder. "I told you everything would be fine"

Chuckling nervously with a head shake, the blonde bites her lip. "Oh there's still time.."

"And in that time you're about to tell your parents that you have gained yourself an internship as a doctor, you have nothing to worry yourself about.."

"Yeah..remember your last dinner party?"

Grimacing at the thought of Robin and his parents, Regina takes hold of the younger woman's hand. "That was different, I wasn't in love with Robin and it was..nothing. This, means everything. I give it until 9 before my mother starts on at yours about grandchildren"

Eyes widening, Emma clears her throat. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow, the professor steps back with a pursed lip. "Oh..I didn't think that would offend you that much"

"No! It's not that..I just I guess..I've never had to think about my future. With my past my only goal was to get out and become a doctor so I could have a life. Now there's you and..and honestly I could see it happening. Me, you, a family..I just don't want anything to scare my mother so early on..would Cora really do that?"

Staring blankly at Emma, Regina replies. "Have you _met_ my mother?"

"Good point" making her way towards the door to check in on them, the blonde pokes her head around the frame and listens in as the professor begins to dish up. "It's okay. They are talking jobs.."

Shaking her head with a smile at how adorable the younger woman is acting, the brunette chucks a tea towel at her head to get her attention for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Regina's parents sat at the head and foot of the table, the young couple then sat themselves opposite Emma's parents as they begin their meal. After a moments silence in which they were all eating, Emma looks to her girlfriend for encouragement who in turn places a hand on the blondes thigh and offers a nod. "There is something I would like to tell you.." Looking towards her parents, the young woman then glances across between Cora and Henry also. "All of you actually..I received a letter this morning from the hospital, accepting my application and offering me an internship starting next month.."

Watching everyone present and all their faces lighting up with pride and happiness, Emma blushes slightly at the words received as she is not used to all this attention. Watching her father then raise his glass, the blonde smiles as she gets gentle pulled closer to Regina who kisses her temple before all raising a glass to the young woman on her achievement. Quickly kissing the brunette's cheek when the toast had finished, Emma whispers with a grin. "I couldn't have done it without you"

Giving somewhat of a teary smile, Regina takes hold of her hand under the table as the pair sip their drinks.

"So when's the wedding?"

Gulping down the liquid sharply, Emma goes wide eyed as Regina tries not to choke at her mother's words. Glaring across at the woman, the brunette rolls her eyes seeing Cora smirk as she merely teasing the pair.

Having witnessed the interaction, Mary Margaret gives a small smile before piping up. "I second that..."

Dropping her mouth open, Emma looks around the table going red.

"We haven't set a date" Regina blurts out before giving the blonde a genuine smile so she understands that what they had spoke about earlier was truth and that they are set for a life together, so the statement isn't entirely a lie.

Smiling back knowing that what the older woman is thinking is exactly the same and that they both see each other in one another's futures with a family to go with, Emma stares lovingly at the older woman before cutting in. "Not for a year or two yet..."

Despite their families dropping the subject and continuing on in other conversations, the two women continue to smile at one another for a little longer, locking their hands tightly together before Henry announces its time for dessert.

 _A/N: I think I may finish this story as its kinda ended. I will however post an epilogue if requested! :) thanks for everyone who has read and loved this story!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Fairly long to end things off and it's set two years later..hope you enjoy!_

 **Epilogue**

Walking through the sliding doors, Regina quickly scans the somewhat hectic area before continuing on towards the corridor.

"Regina?"

Coming to a halt, the brunette internally cringes while biting her lip. Masking her features, the professor turns with a smile plastered on her face for the fellow brunette. "Miss Lucas.."

Smiling back while clutching a folder to her uniform clad chest, Ruby then frowns a little. "What are you doing here? Emma's in surgery.."

"Oh..yes..I know. I..have a check up. One of those silly routine ones that cannot be done by your actual doctor but forces you to come to the hospital to see a nurse..." Not buying it herself, Regina frowns before hastily changing subject. "Anyway. If you see Emma just tell her I'll see her at home"

Nodding, Ruby momentarily grabs a nearby nurse and passes on her folder with an instruction that it has to be passed on to a doctor. "I will..how's wedding planning coming? I hardly get chance to ask Emma nowadays, she always rushed off her feet! Not that I am complaining about my best friend who helped me get the reception job here so please don't tell her I was"

Chuckling, the brunette briefly looks down the corridor. "It's all going fine. Listen I really need to go otherwise I'm going to be late.."

"Of course, I better get back to my post anyway. See you soon" Ruby smiles again then heads back to her desk with a wave.

Hurrying off down the corridor, the professor knocks on the nurses door before checking once more, going slightly wide eyed at seeing her other half appear through some double doors while yanking a surgical gown off. Hearing the door open, the brunette steps in quickly and closes the door behind her.

Looking over at the agitated woman, the nurse smiles. "Miss Mills.."

"I..got your call.."

Gesturing to the chair by the desk, the nurse then rounds her desk and sits down herself. Moving towards the chair and sitting quietly, Regina clasps her hands nervously in her lap. "it's bad news isn't it?..." Taking a deep breath, the brunette mutters. "It always is.."

Pulling out the professors file, the nurse smiles over at her and shakes her head. "Not this time. It may have taken a while.."

"5 times..we've tried 5 times.."

"Well I guess the 6th time was the one we was all waiting for" gesturing over at Regina's stomach, the nurse announces. "You're pregnant. It all came back how we wanted it and the test results were positive"

Looking across speechless, the brunette then chuckles in disbelief as she instinctively places a hand to her tummy and repeating what was said. "I'm pregnant.."

"Congratulations Regina"

Smiling brightly, the professor stands, still in shock. "Thank you..I..I better go.."

Nodding, the nurse passes over a letter. "Take this with you..it's what to expect from here on out and there's a leaflet. I will contact you with your next appointment and scan"

Accepting the papers rather shakily, Regina cannot help but continue to smile as she opens the door to leave the nurses office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling up to the reception desk with a yawn, Emma leans against the counter with a pout. "Hey Rubes have you seen any of my interns or are they all still trying to complete the task I gave them. I've been in surgery for 5 hours I'm pretty sure they should be done"

Laughing, the brunette shakes her head from her position in front of her computer. "I saw Lucy and Johnson in X Ray earlier.."

Frowning, the blonde sighs. "What are they doing in X Ray? They are suppose to be in bay 6 with Jensen and Baldwin is suppose to be in X Ray. Do they ever listen? I'm sure I wasn't this bad as an intern"

Shrugging, Ruby bites her lip. "Oh I saw Regina about 20 minutes ago. She said she would see you at home and was acting very shifty about being here..what's going on? She said she had a check up?"

Eyes widening, the blonde backs up. "Everything is fine! Sorry I have to go!" Turning on her heel to head down to the nurses office, the young resident stops as the door opens, revealing the brunette. "Regina?"

Looking across at the blonde rather pale, Regina gulps. "Hey..I.."

"Is everything okay?!" Moving forward and placing an arm round the professors back, Emma leads her off to one of the private waiting rooms before closing the door behind them. "Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment?"

Sitting beside the blonde, the brunette smiles a little. "You were busy with surgery and I didn't want to get your hopes up again..although I do have some bad news"

Watching extremely worried, the young doctor takes hold of the older woman's shaking hands while growing teary. "Baby what is it?"

Also teary, Regina sniffles before letting out a watery laugh. "We're going to have to postpone the wedding because my pregnant tummy will not be fitting in my dress"

"Postpone..the...pregnant?!" Looking shocked, Emma watches as the brunette lets a tear slip, smiling with a nod. "You mean we..you're.." Pulling the tearful woman into a hug, the blonde smiles herself. "We're having a baby!"

Hugging back tightly, the brunette presses a kiss to the blondes neck before pulling back to wipe her face only to be beaten by the young doctor who strokes her cheek. Settling her gaze down to her girlfriends stomach, Emma grins while placing her hand lightly against the older woman's flat tummy. "There's a person in there..a tiny person"

Covering the blondes hand with her own, Regina laughs at the woman's response then leans over to kiss her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kicking the front door open gently, Emma calls out as she closes the door behind her. "Hey you better not be cooking or lifting a finger Mills! I have takeout!"

Making her way out of the kitchen with a small giggle, Regina crosses her arms as she leans against the doorway while watching her other half struggle to hold the takeout bag and remove her jacket. "I was hoping you would bring dinner"

Raising an eyebrow as she hangs her jacket, Emma chuckles. "Cravings already?"

Strolling over to the blonde, the brunette shakes her head as she takes the bag from her and settles it on the side table. "No but there is something that I'm always craving for.."

Watching the older woman smirk, the blonde grins as she takes hold of the brunette by the waist and pulls her close for a kiss. Kissing back, the professor smiles into it while grabbing a tight hold of the young doctors forearms. Pecking the blondes lips to break off their kiss, the older woman hums in satisfaction. "You know we can't tell anyone yet..it's too early and I don't want to jinx it after all the other times.."

"We won't. I don't want to tell anyone until I know you're okay and we get to see this little one on the screen" Emma informs as she pecks Regina on the nose then releases her to take the takeout bag again. "For now, we eat"

"You and your food.." Rolling her eyes, the brunette follows the blonde into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just be warned, the gel is cold.." The nurse smiles down at Regina while the brunette lays back with a deep breath and her tummy exposed by her hunched up blouse. Feeling a pair of hands clasp around her own, the brunette glances side wards towards Emma who sits patiently beside the bed while the nurse does her magic. They had already seen the baby as the size of a peanut and now, the professor was reaching over her 12 week mark and was already beginning to show a tiny bump. So far all had been well but that didn't stop Regina's nerves nor did it stop Emma's, even if she didn't show it as to be strong for her girlfriend.

"Here we are.."

Both pair of eyes look up to the screen to see their baby with the blonde commenting first as the brunette appears mesmerised. "Oh my god you can see their nose! Look how cute it is.."

"Looks like everything is going according to plan. Your baby is the right size for this stage and is healthy. I will print you out a couple of copies that you can take with you" the nurse explains while smiling.

Tilting her head up towards her girlfriend, the professor bites her lip. "Time to tell the parents?"

Nodding with a pout as they both know exactly how their mothers will react, Emma helps the older woman to sit up as she wipes the gel away and lowers her top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deciding on meeting at Emma's parents loft, the two women clasp hands as they walk through the door just in time to see their parents pour a few drinks and sit down at the small wooden table by the kitchen. "Hey everyone..this looks serious.." The blonde frowns as all four parents watch the pair cautiously as they sit down opposite them.

"It's nothing to worry about honey.." Mary Margaret informs while Cora pours two more glasses of wine and passes them over.

"She's right we just think that we all need to sit and focus about the wedding. You two have been completely distant regarding everything and I know there is still a lot to do so if you don't hurry up, there will be no wedding!" The older brunette sighs while sipping her drink.

Briefly sharing a look of concern with Regina, Emma mutters a sorry as her girlfriend cannot drink and grabs her wine glass for a gulp before blurting out. "That's because there isn't going to be a wedding" seeing the horrified looks on all their faces, the blonde includes quickly. "Yet..there won't be one...yet"

"I beg your pardon?" Henry looks confused. "Well why not? David and I had already settled on a price in which we were going to contribute and now it's not happening?"

"Yet..daddy it will be happening just not for when we was hoping for.." The professor answers her father with a guilty look.

"I don't understand. Do you not want to be together..are you having a rough patch so you need a break?" The short haired woman cuts in concerned.

"No mom..it's nothing like that. Actually it's the complete opposite.." Feeling the brunette squeeze her hand, the young doctor nods. "We're having a baby..well Regina is the one who is pregnant but we are having a baby..and the dates are kinda messed up with the wedding so we are going to wait until the baby is born.." Watching all four faces look shocked, the blonde attempts a smile nervously. "..surprise..."

Standing abruptly, Cora walks behind her sitting daughter and wraps her arms around her neck before kissing her cheek with a smile, immediately calming the brunette. "I thought you two had stopped trying after the second attempt..."

"We had for a little while but then we just couldn't wait anymore..we want a child and-"

"I was desperate to carry..so we started again.." Regina finishes her girlfriends sentence with a small smile.

Reaching across the table to take both women's spare hands, Mary Margaret watches in awe. "How many times did you?.."

"6.." The professor replies.

"6? And you didn't tell us?" David questions in more concern than anger.

"Dad we wanted to make sure first. It was a constant strain learning it hadn't worked and it was upsetting for us to think that it might not ever happen..I mean I could carry but it wouldn't be fair, Regina had her heart set on it" the young doctor explains.

"Of course, we understand.." David smiles. "Anyway the important thing is that you now get the chance the be parents and we couldn't be prouder..any of us"

All nodding in agreement, the united family congratulate the pair and insist on a celebration which the carrying brunette requests not to be until she is ready to drop as it's important for things to go smoothly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring down at a pair of small chubby hands flying up in the air, Regina smiles at their little princess who was a complete miniature of the brunette. Small brown eyes follow every movement that her mother makes as she squirms, kicking her legs before finally giving a squeal and smile. Chuckling softly at the action, the professor lowers her hand down so the girl can latch on with her own.

"I knew it..."

Biting her lip guiltily, the brunette peers over her shoulder as her girlfriend strolls up behind her and wraps her arms around the older woman's waist before also staring down at their daughter. "Regina..this is suppose to be her nap time.." Resting her chin upon the professors shoulder, the blonde smiles down into the cot.

"I know..but she's just so.." At a loss for words, Regina purses her lips and clenches her free hand into a fist as though she could eat the child. "Besides does she look tired to you?"

"Nope. She's too busy taking everything in and laughing.." Taking her arms back, Emma leans over the cot and lifts the baby up, gaining a pair of small hands on her face as the girl attempts to bite on her nose. "You wanna eat first baby girl?..I suppose a nap after lunch would be okay.."

Rubbing their baby's back lightly, the brunette smiles in awe. "I still can't believe she's here and yet it's also going too fast..which got me to thinking.."

"Uh oh..Grace that's never good..nu uh.." The young doctor states while pressing a kiss to each small cheek.

Playfully scolding the blonde, Regina then follows the pair out and down towards the kitchen. "The first year of her life is so special..not that I'm saying the rest of it isn't but..I really don't want to miss anything because we're too busy trying to arrange the wedding. Maybe we could..wait..until she's like walking..I'm sorry I keep doing this..first with the pregnancy.."

Placing their daughter into her high hair, Emma then walks up to the older woman stood by the counter. "I would wait forever if it would make you happy. Besides I get it..we could be arranging flowers and just see her walk across the room..and the moment would be ruined..our focus right now should be her. Besides it would be kinda nice to have our baby girl walk up the aisle too.."

Smiling, Regina takes hold of the blondes face within her hands and kisses her softly. "You are an angel.."

Grinning cheekily, the younger woman shakes her head. "I wouldn't go that far..I'm leaving it to you to tell which one of our mothers gets to walk with her..."

Pouting, the brunette looks across to Grace who is oblivious to the whole conversation and claps excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being pulled gently by the hand, Regina cannot help but chuckle at Emma's laugh. "Emma i cannot run in this dress!"

"Well then would you like me to carry you Mrs Swan-Mills?"

Coming to a stop by the beach, the brunette smiles brightly as she gets tugged into an embrace, prompting her to wrap her arms around the blondes neck. "We are suppose to be at our reception.."

"Exactly, it's our reception so we can be late..I just wanted a moment for just us before everyone wants to congratulate or dance..I am very worried I won't get to see you the rest of the night.." The young doctor informs before placing small kisses on the older woman's neck and cheeks.

"Maybe not but we still have the rest of our lives..our little family"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma questions. "I hope you're not including our parents in that little theory of yours.."

"No of course not..just you, me and Grace..it's all I need" Regina replies before kissing her wife on the lips.

Kissing back, the blonde tightens her grip around the professors waist before releasing for air. "Nice save by the way..getting both mothers to walk with Grace..saved a possible family feud"

Shrugging innocently, the brunette comes up with an explanation. "Well to be fair..Grace is still a little wobbly on her feet so it helped having a hand either side"

"Baby? She's 2, nearly 3 she's got the walking thing down trust me..you just couldn't decide could you?"

"No..."

Laughing, the young doctor pecks her wife's nose then moves back to take her hand once again. "Okay back to reality.."

Gripping the blondes hand, Regina stares at her lovingly as they begin to head back to the hall. "I love you.."

Automatically letting out a grin, Emma runs her thumb along the brunette's knuckles. "I love you too" pushing the double doors open once inside the corridor of the town hall, the blonde gestures for the professor to go first after kissing her hand.

"Mommy!" Shooting her arms out to grandma Cora to help her off her chair, Grace walks over quickly and hugs the brunette at her legs while glancing up with a grin before looking over to her mama beside her mommy. "Mommy looks pretty mama.."

Winking at Regina, Emma leans down to lift the girl up. "Yes she does baby girl..real pretty.."

Smiling at the pair, the brunette then bites her lip shyly, having worn a simple diamond encrusted gown with floaty sleeves and her hair up and curled. "What about mama Grace?"

Looking her mama up and down at her strapless maxi gown with a beaded seam, while in her arms, the girl screws up her nose. "Mama looks funny..she's in a dress.."

Both laughing at the statement, Regina then takes her wife's hand again, trailing her arm over her shoulder as she leads them to the dance floor. "Come on I want to dance with my family"

Grinning, Grace slips her arm around her mommy's neck as well as her mama's while Emma spins the pair around gaining a fit of giggles.

Watching from their table, Cora shares a look with her husband before speaking towards Mary Margaret and David. "I knew this day would come..our daughter has always been somewhat closed of and into her career. It just so happened that, that career lead her to Emma. I knew she wouldn't let her go without a fight. She fell to fast for that..they have both helped each other in a way I don't think no one else could. Now they both have their careers, Grace and most importantly aside from their little girl, each other.."

Both smiling at the statement, Mary Margaret and David turn to watch the small family dance around the dance floor with the occasional shared kiss and their daughter grinning from ear to ear.

 **The end**.

 _A/N: thanks for all the reviews and follows for this story! Be on the look out for a new story about Regina wanting to break the curse and finding Emma just being released from prison with a baby Henry in tow! It will be titled, A Different Kind of Saviour :)_


End file.
